Make it Double!
by Tavorgwenn
Summary: Team Rocket's Jess, James, and Meowth, also known as the illustrious trio of failure by the other members.But as the bumbling theives get weaved into an entaglement of conspiracies, will they find out too late that it's slowly killing their relationship?
1. Default Chapter

Makeitdouble Make it Double!   
By Kelly Barina   
Author's note: Well, you probably know the routine already. All Pokemon characters(except for Raquel) are trademarks of Warner Brothers and were used without permission. Well, now that that's done, on with the show!   


"To protect the world from devastation!" Jessica, the feminine side of Team Rocket, began.   
"And make it double!" James, the male side, added.   
"Oh no! It's Team Rocket!" Misty cried.   
"To protect the world from devastation!"   
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"   
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"   
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"   
"Jessie!"   
"James!"   
"Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light!'   
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"   
"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth, their furry partner, concluded.   
"Bombs away!" They shouted. They tossed tiny, yet devastating bombs off of their flying balloon. Ash, Misty, Brock, and a small Pikachu that belonged to Ash, the youngest trainer out of the trio tried to dodge the explosives. .   
"Pika-pi!" Pikachu called to its trainer.   
"Pikachu! Don't worry! I've got ya!" Ash reassured his frightened pokemon as he rushed toward it courageously.   
"Ash, no!" Misty shrieked. Ash scooped the electric mouse into his arms…and was blown against the rock hard wall by the blast! Misty and Brock dashed over to the fallen Pokemon trainer's side, forgetting their bookbags, which held their prized pokeballs. "Ash, are you okay?"   
"Pikachu…" Ash muttered, weakly.   
"Pikachu? You mean you lost him?" Brock asked.   
"Pikachu…" Ash mumbled again.   
"Pikachu! Pikachu, where are you?" Misty screamed.   
"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted.   
"Look! Team Rocket's got Pikachu!" Misty cried.   
"And our backpacks!" Brock observed. Team Rocket began floating skyward with their stolen pokemon.   
"Team Rocket! Bring back my Pikachu!" Ash demanded as he mustered the strength to stand boldly.   
"In your dreams, twerp!" Jessie snapped.   
"Wheezing, Smokescreen now!" James ordered as he set free his poisonous pokemon. Wheezing blew a musty gas toward the set of three. They coughed as the the stench clogged their lungs.   
When the smoke cleared, they searched franticly for their pokemon. They were all gone!   
"They're…gone," Misty gasped.   
* * * * * *   
"That was too easy!" Jessie exclaimed.   
"Like taking candy from a baby!" James responded.   
"The boss'll be pleased with us!"   
"But who…?" Jessie started, eyeing her teammates suspiciously.   
"…Will get…?" James continued.   
"…Da credit?" Meowth finished.   
"If it wasn't for me, we never would've escaped!" James snapped defensively.   
"Well, I threw the bombs!" Jessie countered.   
"I captured Pikachu!" Meowth retorted. They glared at each other menacingly. Suddenly, James' expression changed. They had all pitched in to help so maybe they each deserved some credit. That seemed fair, right?   
"We're a team. We did it together, so we'll split it evenly."   
"Yeah," Meowth agreed, a sneer curling his lips.   
"I guess so," Jessie snarled.   
"Now come on. Let's concentrate on our getaway," James suggested.   
"Good idea," Jessie replied, surveying the predicament. "Well, they'll be able to spot us in our balloon…"   
"…So let's go on foot! Clear for landing!"   
"Roger, Jimmy!" Meowth shouted as he steered the balloon safely onto the ground, maneuvering expertly.   
Once they all had piled out of the large air balloon, a loud, frantic, familiar sound came to their ears.   
"Pikachu! Hey, Pikachu! Where are you, buddy?" Ash cried.   
"Pikapi!" Pikachu called in joy. James covered the tiny pokemon's mouth with his rubber glove.   
"Oh, no! It's the twerp trio! Quick! We have to hide!" James hissed.   
"Hide where?" Jessie asked.   
"Up the tree!" He and Meowth climbed up with ease, but Jessie was having some difficulty. She wrapped her arms around the tree and tried to pull herself up the trunk, but ended up sliding back down instead. "What are you wasting time for, Jess? Hurry up! The twerps will be here any minute!"   
"I'm wearing a skirt, James, and a very tiny one at that. I can't climb with my stylish outfit. It's not very ladylike," Jessie protested.   
"Well, are you more worried about getting caught or giving a couple of squirrels a sideshow? " Meowth demanded.   
"I'm not worried about that!" Jessie snapped, her cheeks reddening.   
"Hey, Ash, did you hear that?" Misty questioned.   
"It sounded like voices," Brock added.   
"And it's coming from over there! Come on!" Ash ordered. Team Rocket heard the pounding of footsteps coming closer.   
"James, help me up! Help me up!" Jessie whispered franticly. James handed Pikachu to Meowth then leaped down from the tree branch and took Jess by the waist. "James, what are you doing? Do you have a plan?"   
"You could say that," James replied. "All right, Meowth, do as I say. Grab Jessie's hands and try to lift her up." Meowth tugged on her hands, but didn't get anywhere.   
"Not woikin, James!"   
"Time to switch to plan 'B'! Jess, try to stand on my shoulders." She placed her feet nervously on his sturdy shoulders, wobbling from side to side.   
"James, don't you dare let me fall!" she ordered in fright.   
"Don't worry, Jess. I got you. Now try to jump onto the branch."   
"But…but what if I fall?"   
"I'll catch you! Now jump!" Jessie launched herself off of James and onto the branch. She sighed deeply as she placed a hand over her heart.   
"What about you?" she queried in concern   
"What about me?" James hid silently behind the thick trunk of an old willow.   
"It's coming from over here!" Ash responded as he and his friends searched. Sweat poured down James' forehead as he pressed his back against the trunk nervously. "Look!"   
They had spotted him for sure. Well, there went his 'flawless' plan. Now what would they have for the Boss? Nothing! He wouldn't be too happy about that. They hadn't brought him any rare and valuable for months!   
"Look!" Ash repeated. "It's a candy wrapper! Which reminds me-we haven't eaten in hours…"   
"Oh, Ash, stop worrying about your stomach! We hafta find Pikachu!" Misty yelled in annoyance.   
"You're right. Let's keep searching. Pikachu! Pikachu!" As their voices faded out in the distance, James sighed in relief.   
"That was close!" James breathed.   
"James, are you all right?" Jessie asked.   
"Fine. Now let's hurry before they come back!"   
"Right! Ya got Pikachu?" Meowth queried.   
"It's in the bag, Meowth," Jessie replied holding out a bag with their stolen pokemon. Then she turned to her fleeing friend. "James, why did you save me back there?"   
"Would you have preferred me to leave you?"   
"No, but…I've never done anything like that for you."   
"Well, it's like I said earlier-we're a team. A team has to stick together. I just hope you're grateful for that."   
"Why should I be grateful that you saved my life?" James sighed. She'd never change.   
"I don't know, Jess. It's just a thought."   
"Well, leave the thinking to me and keep running!"   
"Aye, aye, Jessie! The Boss' Headquarters should be this way!"   
"Wait!" Jessie cried out. She stopped in her tracks and pulled out a tiny mirror. She peered in at her perfect complexion and gasped in shock. "My makeup's coming off! I need more!"   
"More makeup? But that could take forever!" James whined.   
"I'm not going anywhere without my makeup!" James folded his arms as Meowth paced impatiently. James gazed up at the sky and found that it was almost dark.   
"Jess…"   
"If you're trying to convince me to give it up, you're wasting your time."   
"It's not that. It's just getting dark out so I think we should just set up camp and bring the pokemon to the Boss in the morning."   
"Good idea. I'm glad I thought of it." They quietly rolled out their sleeping bags and drifted off to sleep…   
  
"James,…James,…" a voice called to the resting thief. James stirred in his sleeping bag sluggishly.   
"Hmm? Huh?" James muttered.   
"Wake up!" Meowth hissed. James rubbed the sleep out of his eyes in annoyance.   
"What do you want, Meowth?"   
"Come on! Let's swipe those pokemon for ourselves! We'll get in good with the Boss and I'll be top cat again!"   
"Hold it, Meowth! We can't do that!" Meowth clasped a paw over James' mouth.   
"Keep your voice down, stupid! You wanna wake her?"   
"But Meowth, Jessie deserves some credit too!"   
"So what? Stop askin questions and let's get goin!" James watched as the devious feline approached their stolen pokemon. What could he do? Jessie was his teammate! He couldn't betray her, could he?   
"Wait! Meowth, this doesn't feel right. I can't do it."   
"And why not?" Meowth sighed. James was being so difficult. If he hadn't been the only member that knew the way to headquarters, he would've stole them for himself!   
"James, do you remember the last time we managed to steal sometin? Jessie went right under our noses and took em' to get da credit for herself!"   
"Well…," James trailed off. Meowth had a point. But did he have the guts or the backbone to pull it off?   
"Do you want dat to happen again, James?"   
"No, but…oh, all right, Meowth." James and Meowth tiptoed to where they had hidden the pokemon, but to their shock and disbelief Pikachu and the others were gone!   
"Do you think Jess got to them already?"   
"Nope. Look dere." Meowth pointed to a limp rope lying on the floor. "Pikachu must've broken free and taken the rest of da pokemon!"   
"Look, Meowth! He missed two!" Two tiny pokeballs lying on the ground. James picked them up and observed them keenly. "I guess this'll have to do."   
"James? Meowth? Where are you?" a voice came from camp.   
"She's awake!" Meowth gasped. Meowth and James took off into the night with their stolen goods.   
"James?" She checked on their priceless items and to her shock and disbelief, they were missing! "Those traitors!"   
* * * * * * *   
As Meowth and James rushed through the darkness, panting for air, James clutched the pokeballs tightly to his chest. He felt…different. Weird. Almost…guilty. He knew that Team Rocket members had to strive to do wrong, but to his own teammate?   
"Meowth, I think we should turn back. Jessie's…"   
"Shut up and keep moving!" Meowth ordered. James pursed his lips in protest, but continued after Meowth. Well, he was already this far. There was no turning back for him, but he couldn't help feeling…wrong.   
"Quit daydreaming!" Meowth snapped.   
"I'm going, Meowth. I'm going." James fed him up sometimes. If only he knew the way to Headquarters himself. Then he wouldn't hafta deal with that idiot. At least he wouldn't have to be with him much longer. Once James led him to the Boss, he'd ditch him, just like he did to Jessie. He would do anything to be top cat again…anything.   
* * * * *   
"Pikachu! Pikachu! Where are you, Buddy?" Ash called.   
"Team Rocket couldn't have gotten too far!" Misty shouted to Ash. "If anything's happened to them, I'll never forgive myself. Oh, Ash, what'll we do?" Misty sobbed.   
"I wish I knew, Misty."   
"Don't give up hope yet! They're here somewhere!" Brock encouraged. Suddenly, a shadowy figure leaped out of the bushes and before the unsuspecting trainers. Misty clung onto Ash's arm in fright.   
"Wh-who are you?" Ash stuttered.   
The tiny form walked over to them and squeaked out, "Pika-pi."   
* * * * * *   
"We've brought you some rare and valuable pokemon, sir," James announced.   
"Excellent. Where are they?" Giovanni demanded.   
"Here, sir." James humbly handed the pokemon to his feared and respected Boss. Giovanni released them from their pokeballs and was angered to find Bulbasuar and Squirtle inside.   
"Is this your idea of a joke?"   
"No, sir. I thought…"   
"You thought?! Well, you thought wrong, James! You can have these misfits!" He hurled the balls back at James and he caught them in disbelief. He pressed a button on his intercom.   
"Dispose of these two! They are of no use to me!"   
James glanced out form the corner of his eye at Meowth nervously. Two members immediately rushed into the office and took hold of James and Meowth.   
"But, Boss," Meowth pleaded. "We did manage to steal des two! We'll do better next time! We promise!"   
Boss Giovanni folded his arms across his chest and pondered as Meowth and James struggled to get away.   
"Wait. They may be useful after all."   
"Yes, Boss Giovanni," they acknowledged as they released them. They sighed in relief.   
"I have decided to give you one last chance to redeem yourselves. I am placing you with a more experienced member. She will show you how it is done. This is your last chance. Don't screw up again. Understood?"   
"Yes, sir!" They responded fearfully.   
"Good. Send Raquel in," Giovanni barked into the intercom.   
"I have one last question though…" James began timidly. Giovanni stared threateningly at him.   
"It will only take a second," he added quickly. "What will happen to Jessie?"   
"Team Rocket has no need for members like her." He immediately requested the presence of all of his most successful members in his office through the intercom.   
"Jessica has been officially excommunicated from Team Rocket. But she may know too much. I want you to scour the globe for this fugitive and eliminate her. Notify me as soon as you find her."   
"But Jess did nothing wrong!" James protested on his friend's behalf. He felt the cold glares of all present in the office staring down on him. "Well, in my eyes anyway."   
"Now go and don't disappoint me." A beautiful teenage girl strolled into the room as the troops marched out.   
"Oh, am I late?" she asked.   
"No, Raquel. You're right on time. I would like to introduce your new teammate, James."   
"Hello, James. I will do my best in teaching him."   
"See that you do." Raquel lead him from Headquarters, chattering on and on about anything and everything.   
"Wow! What a knockout! She's an improvement compared to Jess!" Meowth hissed. If he ever wanted to see Jess again, he had to act fast. Time was running out for the former Team Rocket trio!   
"Ah ha! Now I've found you!" a familiar voice shouted.   
"Jess! What are you doin' here?" Meowth exclaimed in shock.   
"I'm getting my share of the credit; that's what I'm doing!" she retorted as she glared angrily at him.   
"Jess, please go. You're in danger. Just run," James begged.   
"Oh, don't give me that! I know what you're doing! I'm not stupid, James!"   
"Jessie, please just trust me on this one, okay?"   
"No! I've had enough of your games!" Suddenly, a whole army of Team Rocket members rushed out and surrounded Jessie guns raised.   
"Ready…aim…FIRE!!!" they shouted. A thick cloud of fog immediately engulfed them as the shots were heard.   
"Jessie! Jessie, no!" James cried.   
"Ha ha! You think it's that easy to get rid of the great Jessica? I think not!" Jessie cackled. "As for you, James, don't think you've seen the last of me!"   
"It's been nice knowing you, James," Meowth responded, a chill going down his spine.   
"Don't worry, partner, I'll make sure you never have to lay eyes on her ever again," Raquel assured him as she wrapped her arms around him defensively. James glanced at the teenager before him and back into the fog where Jess had disappeared into and wondered whether that was good or bad.   
* * * * * 

Jessie staggered through the forest, running from her former best friend. Why was she running? Where could she go? She was running from James, the one person who knew her better than she knew herself! He knew everything about her!   
Maybe she should just turn herself in. Nobody would miss her anyway. Both of her very best friends had already betrayed her, so there was no point in fighting it. Besides, if she didn't turn herself in to James, Cassidy and Butch would catch her.   
There was one thing she just didn't understand though- why? After all that they had been through, why did he betray her? Why? How could he? She had trusted him and he had turned around and stabbed her repeatedly. First when he stole from her and yet again when he took her job from her and turned the entire headquarters against her.   
And why was that girl he was with? Had he found a replacement for her already? Then she rammed into a tall figure and they both collapsed onto the ground. She had been too deep in thought to notice anyone in her path.   
The figure got to his feet and hovered over Jessie menacingly. It was probably one of the members of Team Rocket out to get her. Oh well. There was no use in fighting it now. She might as well give in.   
"So, Jessie, we meet again," the figure replied. His voice seemed strangely familiar. Was it Butch? Nope. Not deep enough. James? No…it was somewhat…younger. Could it be…? "So where's my Bulbasaur? And my Squirtle?" Yes! It was the twerp!   
"How should I know?" Jessie snapped. "Ask the love birds!"   
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Brock demanded.   
"I've been fired, okay? I've been replaced by a snotty little brat!"   
"So you mean James and Meowth have Ash's pokemon?" Misty questioned skeptically.   
"Which part of it didn't you understand?"   
"I don't believe you."   
"Fine then. Don't believe me. Search me if you want. You'll find nothing." Ash, Misty and Brock huddled together discussing their next move.   
"Now what?" Brock asked.   
"We're gonna have to believe her. There's no other possible answer. This time she may actually be telling the truth," Ash said.   
"But what if she's lying?"   
"Well, what have we got to lose?"   
"You're pokemon, that's what!" Misty retorted.   
"We've got no other choice, Misty. We have to give it a shot." They turned back to Jessie.   
"Do you know where James and Meowth are?" Ash queried.   
"No," she sighed. "But don't worry. They'll show up sooner or later to get me."   
"To get you? Why?" Misty questioned in concern. "I though you two were friends!"   
"Were friends," Jessie sneered. " That friendship ended the day he took those pokeballs and partnered up with that…girl."   
Ash and Misty exchanged glances realizing the truth-Team Rocket had indeed separated and now the biggest challenged laid before them-finding James and his new partner before it was too late.   
* * * * * *   
Days past, and Ash and co. hadn't seen a trace of the newly formed Team Rocket. They were as diabolical as ever. Robbing banks, swiping rare and valuable pokeballs, and stealing everything else they could get their hands on. Rachel had taught James well. Too well, in fact.   
Jess couldn't imagine where they could be. All of her training in Team Rocket hadn't helped her one bit. Not at all. Where was he? Did he miss her as much as she missed him?   
"Oh, where are they?" Ash sighed in despair.   
"I don't know, but my feet are killing me!" Misty whined. "And it's so cold!"   
"You should've brought a jacket!" Ash snapped, but when he looked at the shivering girl, he felt concern for her so he removed his vest and handed it to her. "Here, Misty. It's not much, but I hope it helps."   
She took it thankfully and wrapped it around her shoulders. She peered keenly at the trainer from Pallet town in awe.   
"Thank you, Ash"   
"Yeah. Don't mention it." Misty smiled at him and pulled the vest tighter against her to keep warm as Ash tried to hide his blushing face.   
"Jessica, freeze!" a Team Rocket member ordered as a whole army surrounded her. Jessie bravely stepped forward to meet her fate.   
"Jessie, what are you doing?" Ash asked.   
"I'm doing what I should've done a long time ago-given up. I can't run from James or from Team Rocket. I got myself into this, and I'm going to get myself out," Jessie stated.   
"You're ours, Jessie!" the member cried, lifting his pistol to her as she matched his gaze. Well, they had her. No way to escape now. She felt as though James himself was hovering over her with the gun, hand gripping the trigger…pulling it…   
* * * * * * *   
James and Meowth stood quietly before their Boss with Raquel by their side. James stared at the ground his mind wandering as the Boss spouted praises about his and Meowth's improvement.   
"You two are doing wonderful. I am proud to have you two honoring Team Rocket the way you are. You've managed to steal so many pokemon that I'm even considering to forget all of the numerous times you failed…James…Meowth," he scolded.   
"Don't worry, Boss! We'll keep it up!" Meowth replied hastily.   
"See that you do."   
"Sir!" came a voice from a walkie-talkie on Boss Giovanni's desk.   
"Yes? What is it?"   
"We've found Jessica. What should we do with her?"   
"Kill her."   
"Are you sure, Sir?"   
"What?!" James gasped. "You can't!"   
"And why not, James?"   
"Yes! Why not, James?" Raquel challenged angrily.   
James bit his tongue, struggling to keep his feelings inside him. He wanted to say so many things. Because she's my friend! Because I never want to lose her! Because I love her! But he couldn't find the courage to speak back to his feared and respected Boss.   
"Because I…I…," James stuttered. Raquel glared at him jealously. She wanted him for herself and she knew already where this was heading. She had to have him! He didn't belong to anyone else, but her-much less that sorry excuse for a Team Rocket member!   
"Because why?" Raquel continued. "Because you love her?"   
"Well,…" James blushed.   
"Sir?" the member questioned again.   
"So it's true?" she gasped. "How could you, James? It was supposed to be just us!"   
"Er-hem>!" Meowth protested.   
"And Meowth. What do you see in her that I don't have?"   
"Well,…I see…Jessie. Nobody can ever replace her."   
"James,…I love you. Has this 'Jessie' ever said that to you?" she sobbed.   
"Well,…no, but…"   
"Sir?" the member continued.   
"Never mind. Bring her here," Giovanni ordered.   
"Yes, sir." Minutes later, the members burst into headquarters holding Jessie captive, while Ash, Misty, and Brock followed. They roughly tossed their prisoner onto the floor. James winced as Jessie lifted herself back to her feet.   
"Jess, I…" Jessie turned her back to James and stared at Boss Giovanni so that she wouldn't be caused any pain by looking at him. Giovanni threw a loaded gun toward James. He caught it and glanced at his Boss in confusion.   
"James, to prove your loyalty to Team Rocket, I want you to dispose of this excess baggage for me," Giovanni commanded, pointing at Jessie.   
"But, sir…," James began.   
"Come on, James. Do it for me. Please," Raquel begged, grinning.   
"I…" He glanced from the pistol in his hand to the trembling girl before him.   
"Go ahead, James. Show your…loyalty," Jessie encouraged, daring him to shoot. Her piercing blue eyes stared right into his soul as he racked his brain for the right answers.   
What could he do? What should he do? Then it hit him. He couldn't hurt her. She was a part of him. A part he couldn't live without. No matter what the cost, he couldn't-wouldn't-lose her.   
"I…can't," James responded as he threw the gun back at Giovanni. Jessie stared at him in amazement. "Jess, I…"   
"James, what about…?" Jessie queried.   
"I know, I know. I'm being stupid by letting the job of a lifetime slip through my fingers, but…that's what love does to you," James laughed softly. Suddenly, he felt the grip of Giovanni's henchmen on his shoulder. The time had come for him and Jess.   
"No, Boss! Not James!" Raquel pleaded, her eyes brimming with tears.   
"What do you have in mind for them?" Giovanni sighed.   
"How about me and Jessie have a pokemon battle to decide who gets to stay on Team Rocket?"   
"Fine. Get started and make it fast, Raquel."   
"A two on two pokemon battle! Let's go-Slowbro!" Raquel shouted as she tossed her pokeball onto the ground and Slowbro popped out.   
"Go, Arbok! Glare!" Arbok stared down the large pokemon and paralyzed it. "Now wrap it!" The spikes dug into the snake and it yelped in pain.   
"Slowbro, mega punch!" The pokemon whacked into Arbok and he fell onto the ground, unconscious.   
"One down. One to go," Raquel smirked confidently.   
"Arbok, return! Go, Lickitung! Lick that Slowbro! Show that little brat who's boss!" She recalled her injured pokemon and sent out her Lickitung. Her opponent's Slowbro immediately fainted once Lickitung made contact.   
"Not bad for a beginner. Now here's the real challenge. Go, Arcanine!" Ash cringed.   
"Arcanine's too powerful! Be careful, Jessie!" he warned.   
"I will be!" she assured him. "Lickitung, wrap it!" Lickitung lunged toward Arcanine, but the quick legendary pokemon dodged its attack.   
"Finish it off, Arcanine! Ember!" Flames burst from his mouth and scorched Lickitung. Lickitung swayed dizzily, ready to drop.   
"No, Lickitung…," James begged. Lickitung collapsed onto the floor.   
"I can't believe I lost," Jessie breathed in shock.   
"Ha! I won! Looks like the end of the line for you, Jessie!" Raquel cackled. Ash expertly twisted his cap backwards and stepped forward in Jessie's defense as Pikachu climbed onto his shoulder.   
"Not yet it isn't!"   
"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.   
"Go, Pidgeot!" Ash yelled.   
"You too, Poliwhirl!" Misty added, but instead of her faithful water pokemon, her dim-witted Psyduck came out. "I wanted Poliwhirl not you! Well, since you're out, you might as well try."   
"But you can't!" Raquel protested.   
"Team Rocket doesn't play by the rules!" Misty snapped.   
"Fine then! Arcanine, take down!" It obediently charged at Ash and Misty's pokemon.   
"Pidgeot, look out!" Ash cried. The bird flew out of his path and awaited his next command. Arcanine rammed into Psyduck instead. "Now use sand attack!" Sand and dust circled Arcanine, blocking his view of his opponents.   
"Arcanine, tackle that thing!" Raquel screamed. Arcanine leaped out of the tornado of sand and smashed into Misty's pokemon.   
"Psyduck!" she cried, rushing to his side. "It's okay. You tried." Suddenly Psyduck's eyes began to glow a sinister shade of yellow and Raquel and Arcanine froze.   
"It's Psyduck's disable attack!" Brock exclaimed. Then the pair were hurled into the sky as a result of Psyduck's confusion attack.   
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Raquel screamed.   
"You're the best, Psyduck!" Misty gushed, hugging her prized pokemon tightly. Then his eyes began to glow once again. "Psyduck?"   
"It's evolving," Brock breathed in awe. Psyduck finally evolved into Golduck!   
"Wow! I've finally got my very own Golduck!" Misty squealed in delight. Ash approached James.   
"The pokeballs, James," Ash replied.   
"Oh, darn. I hoped you wouldn't notice," James smiled as he handed Ash Bulbasaur and Squirtle.   
"Thanks, James."   
"Don't mention it. Twerp," James grinned. Ash smiled in response.   
"Jessie…," Giovanni started.   
"Yes, Boss," Jessie responded timidly.   
"Sigh> this is your last chance. Your last chance."   
"Oh, thank you, sir! I won't let you down!"   
"Jessie,…I'm sorry," James apologized sincerely, shuffling his feet around and staring at the floor so he wouldn't have to make eye contact with her. "For everything. I just…" She covered his mouth.   
"Shut up, James. Just shut up. We're friends. We'll always be friends. Truthfully, I…I love ya. There. I said it. Are you happy now, James? Now you have me telling the truth!"   
"So you mean you forgive me?"   
"Of course." He held out his hand to her invitingly.   
"Friends?" Without a moments hesitation, she shook it.   
"Friends. Always." Ash and Misty smiled at each other. The dynamic duo-reunited once again. And for always.   
"Hey! You forgot about Meowth!" Meowth yelled. 

The End!   
  
E-mail me with comments pleeeeeease!   



	2. Search and Destroy

Searchanddestroy Search and Destroy   
By Kelly Barina 

Author's note: Finally! It's been three long hard months on this story and it's finally done! Well, now on to the boring part. All Pokemon characters are not mine or else I'd be a millionaire and are trademarks of Warner Brothers Inc (except for Raquel; she's mine) and are used without permission. Now on with the story! 

  
Jessica and myself, James of the illustrious Team Rocket, pressed our backs against the walls of the Viridian Pokemon Center in a weak attempt of staying out of trouble. I bit my lip nervously as we slid down the halls cautiously.   
"Why are we here again, Jessie?" I asked my partner dumbly.   
"Keep your voice down, James!" Jessie snapped. "We're here to swipe some rare pokemon for the Boss! This is only the about the 10th time I've told you! Now shut up!"   
I curled my lips into a pout, but said nothing. I had learned the hard way when to be silent. We continued onward to our goal at the end of the hallway. Meowth stayed right at our heels, succeeding in staying out of sight, but failed tremendously at not getting under foot.   
"Meowth, get out of my way! Ouch! Stop it!" Jessie growled.   
"Watch it, Meowth! You almost made me fall!" I whined.   
"Quit your complaining!" Meowth quipped. "You don't wanna wake da woikers, do ya?" We were immediately silenced. Once we reached the target, Jessie pushed me ahead roughly to make sure the coast was clear. As soon as I gave the signal, all of us moved in quietly.   
"Search the place. I know they're here somewhere," Jessie whispered.   
"And if they're not?" I questioned. Jessie whacked me in response to that stupid remark.   
"They're here," she assured us. "I'm sure of it." We rummaged through the heap of garbage and after a thorough investigation, we found our objective- the pokeballs.   
"Now we have them. Now let's get out of here before we get caught! I don't want to go to prison!" I complained.   
"I don't tink they'll catch us! At least, I hope not!" Meowth replied. Jessie shoved all of the pokeballs into her knapsack. I gazed at her, dreamily. Were we meant to be? Is she my one true soulmate?   
I still had mixed feelings about her. Through past trials and tribulations I had learned of our secret love for each other, but…was it really meant to be? Even after the incident with Raquel, she still seemed very distant to me. As though none of that ever happened. As if it meant nothing to her.   
Meowth glanced at a control panel curiously hovering over the dials.   
"Hmm…I wonder what dis button does…" He leaned in closer to the button, his paw directly hovering over it…   
"Meowth, no!" I ordered. My sudden outburst startled him and he stumbled onto the button, causing a series of alarms to sound.   
"Now look what you've done, you idiotic feline!" Jessie yelled.   
"No time to argue! We gotta go!" Meowth cried as we gathered our stolen goods and rushed to the nearest exit. We could already hear the pounding of footsteps echoing behind us as we ran.   
"Faster, Jessie! Faster!" I shrieked.   
"I'm going as fast as I can! Besides I have a cramp in my left leg!" she responded.   
"Well, we can't have everything!" We stumbled toward the front door, our gateway to freedom, but a gang of Officer Jennys blocked our path.   
"Hold it right there, you criminals!" they shouted, guns raised. I gasped in horror as we all screeched to a halt. We reluctantly raised our hands into the air.   
"This looks bad!" Meowth gasped.   
"That's the way it always looks for Team Rocket," I groaned.   
"Now hand over those stolen pokemon!"   
"Certainly, officers," Jessie complied smoothly. She reached into her knapsack for the pokeballs…and any useful weapons she could find…   
"Keep your hands where we can see them!" Jenny snapped, tightening her grip on the trigger.   
"Of course, Officer Jenny, but then how will I deliver the pokeballs to you?" Jessie replied calmly. Jenny hesitated, then slightly lowered her gun.   
Jessie pulled out the pokeballs, but what Officer Jenny didn't notice was that tiny smokebombs had been cleverly hidden amidst the pokemon.   
"Here you are, Officer!" Jessie yelled as she threw the pokeballs in her direction. Once the smokebombs came in contact with the floor, smoke was sent in every direction, choking all present. While they were all distracted by the diversion, we disappeared into the mist.   
"Come back here!" Jenny commanded as she pointed her gun into the smoke aimlessly.   
"Sorry we couldn't stay for the party, Officer Jenny, but we really have to bolt! We'll have to take a raincheck on it," I cackled.   
I released my faithful pokemon, Wheezing, and ordered him to smash open a window for our escape. Wheezing complied and we leaped outside. Home free at last.   
After we had gotten a good distance between the Pokemon Center and us we paused to catch our breath.   
"It was your fault this time, James!" Jessie accused once she was able to breathe.   
"My fault? How is everything my fault? It was your plan!" I protested.   
"Yes, but you went along with it!"   
"Youse two we're the ones who screwed up in dere!" Meowth defended.   
"I suggest you stay out of this, Meowth! It was your fault the police came after us!" I pointed out.   
"Was not!"   
"Was too! You're the one who triggered the alarm!"   
"Well, if you hadn't been daydreaming about Jess, we would've gotten outta dere faster!" I blushed slightly at the comment. "So it's all your fault!"   
Everything was all James, James, James. Why couldn't somebody else share the blame for once? For the first time in my life, their hurtful words suddenly penetrated through my cheerful nature.   
"Aren't you guys tired of dealing with failure? Of always losing out?" I sighed after a few moments of silence. Jessie glanced at me, surprised at my suddenly serious tone.   
"Yeah…so?" I took a deep breath. Now I had to make the most difficult decision in my life- whether to leave the life I had known or not.   
"I really didn't want to do this, but I've had enough. I can't cope anymore. Team Rocket has taken everything away from me…I'm tired of failure. I'm tired of defeat. I'm tired of Team Rocket."   
Jessie's face suddenly fell, all of what I had just said sinking in.   
"You can't mean you're…."   
"Yes, Jessie. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you will be losing something as well, Jessica. Me."   
* * * * * * *   
"Uh, Boss? Sir? I'd like to speak with you for a moment…please," I queried timidly as I peered into his office. Documents were stacked neatly on top of the desk, with Giovanni seated in a nearby swivel chair, scowling at me. He seemed as though he was in one of his more pleasant moods so I decided to inform him of my decision.   
"Boss," I began. " I know that this may be hard, especially since I've been a member for so long and…well, I've thought it over and…" I took one quick glance out the door back at my best friend, who was waiting patiently with Meowth outside. She would look in once in a while, only to turn away in anger. Or frustration. With Jessie I could never tell.   
"James, I don't have time for your insignificant problems," Giovanni snapped as he took a sip from his glass of water. Not listening, I continued.   
"…I need to leave Team Rocket." The glass slipped from Giovanni's hand, causing it to shatter upon hitting the ground. I suddenly wished I could reverse time and prevent myself from saying that right then. I took a step back and watched as Giovanni tensely placed a shaky, clenched fist upon the desk as though trying to control his rage.   
"You're…what?" he demanded, daring me to repeat myself.   
"I…I…I…," I stuttered. "…Boss, I just need to move on. I can't stay in Team Rocket forever and…I hope you'll understand, o' wise and esteemed Boss. By the way, that is a lovely tie you're wearing. It matches wonderfully with the bright red tomato sauce stain." I bit my lip nervously. "Boss?"   
"I understand perfectly, James. That you are a traitor to Team Rocket." A traitor? What was he talking about? "Are you even aware of what happens to those who try to leave Team Rocket?"   
"Uh,…no." Giovanni snapped his fingers and his henchmen apprehended me. My eyes frantically darted to Jessie in the doorway. My heart screamed out for her to help me, but she just pretended that she never saw me and glanced away.   
"Jess, we gotta help him! Who knows what dey'll do ta him!" Meowth shouted.   
"Why should we help him? He's deserting us, remember? He doesn't care so why should I care about him?" Jessie retorted.   
"You know dat ain't true, Jess," Meowth stated. Jessie simply turned away. Why Jess? Why? Even though you know I love you, you still treat me so. Why?   
The sudden ring of the telephone startled us all. Giovanni reached for it reluctantly. "Yes?"   
"We found it, Boss," came the reply from the other end. His expression immediately changed from anger to shock in a matter of moments.   
"What? You found it? Where? Where is it being delivered?"   
"It's being shipped in a green pokeball to the Pokemon Lab in Pewter, but send an expendable member to retrieve it. The security will be very tight, as it is in any lab. The member may not return, but that's a chance you'll have to take."   
"And I have the perfect member for the job…" Giovanni sent me a wry smile. Or sneer. It was difficult to decipher. "James, I will grant you your last request if you do a little favor for me."   
"Favor?" I asked suspiciously. The Boss placed an arm around my shoulders slyly, trying to convince me to fall into his newly formed trap. At first I wanted nothing to do with it, but after I took one last look at Jessie, I decided to make the worst decision of my life-to go along with it. Anything to get myself out of this pit. What I didn't know was that I was digging myself a deeper ditch.   
"James, I want you to retrieve a pokeball for me."   
"A pokeball?"   
"Yes, James. A pokeball. A very special pokeball. It is absolutely essential for my newest plan."   
"Which is?"   
"I shall fill you in on further details at a later date. For your own safety, of course."   
"Of course," I repeated dryly.   
"The green pokeball of which I speak is at the Pewter Laboratory. Do you think you can handle your last mission?"   
"Yes, sir! You can count on me!"   
"Then go and don't fail me." I raced out the door and crashed into Jess and Meowth.   
"James, watch where you're goin'!" Jessie snapped as she shoved me aside.   
"So what did he say?" Meowth asked.   
"He sent me off to find some pokeball. But I may need…help." Jessie crossed her arms and cast a cruel glance at me.   
"Don't look at us. We're not your friends, remember?" I frowned.   
"I never said that, Jess. Don't put words into my mouth."   
"Stop arguin'!" Meowth ordered as he clawed both of our faces. We yelped in pain.   
"Meowth!" we cried.   
"Why'd you do that?" I demanded.   
"Because I don't like to hear youse two fight." A moment of silence passed between us as we just gazed at each other, reflecting on Meowth's statement.   
Giovanni leaned back in his seat, hands folded across his stomach as he listened intently to our argument, pondering to himself of his decision.   
After a few moments went by and our voices were out of earshot, he called into the intercom, "Bring in Cassidy and Butch."   
Immediately after, the two loyal members obediently stepped in.   
"You called, sir?" Butch questioned.   
"Yes. I have a job for you two." They smirked at the response and grinned evilly at each other.   
"And we are happy to oblige," Cassidy replied smugly.   
* * * * * * *   
Jess and I strolled silently side by side, the moonlight being our only light on the path. Meowth was able to keep up with our pace, being that we were moving so slowly. I was very uncomfortable with the absolute quiet, but what could I do? What could I say?   
"Jess,…," I began. "Please say something."   
"What is there to say, James?" Jessie muttered.   
"Don't be like this. I can understand that I will be missed, but…"   
"Missed? No, you won't be missed, James. I'm angry because you're leaving us like this! After all we've been through. You just choose to forget all of that! Whether you like it or not, James, we're a part of your life!"   
"I'll miss you too, Jessica." Jessie stared in shock at me with her jaw hanging down for a moment, but then she regained her composure.   
"Let's just get this done and over with." I frowned, but said nothing. Was I making the wrong decision? I mean, Jessie did have a point- we had been through a lot. But I couldn't continue with this just for her, could I? If she wasn't willing to tell me she needed me, then I saw no purpose in staying.   
"James, what did da Boss say when you told him dat you was leavin'?" Meowth queried.   
"That my last mission would be to retrieve that green pokeball I told you about from the Pewter City Laboratory then he'd grant my request. Why?"   
"A Lab? The security's gonna be tough to get by!"   
"Well, we have to try."   
"Yeah. The sooner we get that pokeball, the sooner James can get on with his life." She shot me a icy cold glare. I'm sorry, Jess. If only….if only I didn't have to leave you, but I'm afraid I must. Only you can stop me, Jess. I need a real reason to stay.   
"I tink we'd better stop, Jess," Meowth suggested nervously.   
"Why? Don't tell me you're scared of the dark, Meowth," Jessie smirked.   
"No! I just got a bad feelin' about dis…" Jessie sighed deeply then unrolled her sleeping bag onto the cool grass reluctantly.   
"Fine." She crawled into it and snuggled against its warm covers as I pulled out mine. I burrowed inside my bag as Meowth nuzzled against me. "Good night…."   
"Good night, guys," I yawned. I listened intently to the soft, slow breathing of my teammates as they both drifted off to sleep leaving me stranded with my thoughts.   
Suddenly, I heard movement among the bushes as if someone was following us…voices were echoing all around me…eyes were staring at me through the darkness…lurking in every direction, waiting…waiting…waiting…   
"Jess!" I cried.   
"What?!" she snapped.   
"Someone's out there, Jess," I muttered.   
"James, nobody is out there. Now can you please get off." Just then I realized I was strangling Jessie with my tight grip. I released her slowly, my heart still racing.   
"What if there is? What'll we do?"   
"There is nobody out here so will you just…." A twig snapped in a nearby thicket and some curses could be heard from inside.   
"Did you hear that?"   
"Hear what?" she sighed.   
"That…noise?"   
"James, there is nothing! Go to sleep!" Maybe Jessie's right, I reasoned as I crawled beneath the covers. Of course there was no one out there. Who would follow us? I mean, we were only after a special pokeball…special pokeball…hmm…I wonder what's so great about that pokeball. Why does the Boss want it so badly? Oh well. I'll figure it out soon enough. Meanwhile, I have to work with the problem at hand. The stranger in the woods…   
"James…," a voice called from the forest. "James…." I pulled the covers over my head in fear. If I made it through the night…   
Jessie gazed at me from her sleeping bag, hiding in fright. She smiled at my innocence and child-like demeanor then once she made sure I was asleep, she planted a kiss on my forehead lovingly, whispering, "Good night."   
I felt Jessie's warm lips touch me, though she believed I had fallen into a restless slumber. And though I knew that she had done it out of pity, not love, as I had hoped, I felt comforted by her and was able to fall into a peaceful, relaxed sleep at last.   
* * * * * * * *   
"James, get up," Jessie hissed. "If we're gonna do this job, we have to get to Pewter first!"   
"Huh?" I grumbled as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Jess lightly kicked my leg.   
"Wake up," she ordered. " I need my breakfast!"   
"You have hands. Use them." Anger filled her as she yanked my sleeping bag away.   
"Now," she growled dangerously.   
"Y-yes, ma'am!" I immediately got to my feet and began searching through my bag for our meal. Don't mess with Jessie when it comes to food.   
"Mmm! This food tastes so good, Brock!" a voice complemented from the woods. Could it be…?   
"Yeah! I just love your pancakes!" another called. It sounded an awful lot like…   
"Well, what can I say? I'm a great cook!" a third voice replied. It was the twerp trio! With breakfast…   
"Jessie, do you like pancakes?" I asked grinning. Ash, Misty and Brock chewed hungrily on the freshly made pancakes.   
"You have to make these more often, Brock!" Ash suggested.   
"Well, one thing's for sure-I wouldn't have any leftovers!"   
"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie began.   
"And make it double!" I added.   
"Oh no! It's Team Rocket!" Misty cried.   
"To protect the world from devastation!"   
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"   
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"   
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"   
"Jessie!"   
"James!"   
"Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light!'   
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"   
"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth concluded.   
"What do you want now, Team Rocket? You're not getting my Pikachu so don't even try!" Ash yelled.   
"Oh, please. We didn't come here for that," Jessie sighed.   
"Yes. We have a much more important job to attend to," I informed.   
"Oh yeah? Like what?" Ash demanded.   
"Breakfast first of all." We all jumped savagely onto the stack of pancakes.   
"Hey! Those are mine!" Ash threw himself onto top of us as we struggled to steal the food away. "Cyndaquil, stop Team Rocket from stealing my breakfast!"   
We held up our prizes and were scorched by the flames of Ash's pokemon.   
"We're blasting off again!" we cried as we were hurled into the air. Ash joyfully caught the plate of slightly burned pancakes.   
"Hmm…another more important job for Team Rocket? It doesn't make sense," Brock reasoned.   
"What doesn't make sense, Brock?" Misty questioned.   
"Why would their Boss give them a more important job if they couldn't handle this one?"   
"I don't know, Brock."   
"There's something fishy going on and I don't like it. Not one bit. I may be wrong, but I think Team Rocket's in danger."   
"But why are you worried, Brock? It's just Team Rocket."   
"Because their downfall may be ours too."   
* * * * * * *   
"Aaaah!" we shrieked as we flew through the air and landed with a thump on the hard ground.   
"Well, dere went breakfast," Meowth observed.   
"Now what?" I queried.   
"We get your pokeball," Jess answered, nodding toward the Lab before us.   
"All right! Let's go!" Jessie held me back before I was able to dash off.   
"Don't be stupid! This is a delicate mission, which needs to be treated with caution. We have to be ready before we go in. Now let's go get or supplies."   
"Can we pick up some donuts too?" She slapped me in response.   
* * * * * * * *   
Darkness fell over the quiet city of Pewter as we expertly evaded the lenses of the security cameras adorning the Pewter Lab. The musty building before us was shrouded in obscurity and foreboding. Somebody should definitely call a redecorator. It looked completely horrendous! Unless the old, run-down look was in nowadays.   
"Binoculars?" Jessie asked as she 'x'Ed off items on a list.   
"Check," I answered.   
"Rope?"   
"Check."   
"Smoke bombs?"   
"I was supposed to bring them?" Jessie glared in my direction. I grinned in response. "Just kidding." She turned away so I wouldn't notice her smiling. No luck.   
"A glass cutter?"   
"Check."   
"Donuts?" Jess raised her eyebrows at the question.   
"Check," I muttered through a mouth full of donuts. She rolled her eyes as we started on our journey to the heart of the Lab.   
"Meowth," Jessie nodded toward the door, which had an alarm built inside. Meowth calmly opened a tiny hatch, filled with multi colored wires. Meowth stuck his claws inside and snapped them all.   
"And dat's how it's done," he smiled proudly. Once we were sure the alarms had been turned off, Meowth picked the lock of the door and we crept into the Lab. Even though we tried our best in keeping quiet as we tip toed down the hall, our footsteps still echoed across the narrow pathway.   
"Stop!" Jessie hissed as she blocked my path. She pointed at the space in front of us, suspecting the worst. She pulled out a aerosol can, shook it a few times, and then sprayed the area before us. Red lasers shot across the room, ready to trigger the siren.   
"Meowth,…," I whispered.   
"Gotcha covered," Meowth grinned, holding up his sharp claws. He pried open a little latch nearby and ripped all of the circuits. But the alarm was still activated for some strange reason. However, the lights were not.   
"You stupid feline! Now look what you've done!" Jessie screamed.   
"Jess, will you keep it down? You do want to make it out of here, don't you?" I whispered as I pulled out a flashlight. It flicked on, lighting our way. "Hmm…there must be some way to short-circuit this alarm…"   
Suddenly, I spotted the fuse box. I reached into my pocket and pulled out tiny marble smoke bombs. After aiming with accurate precision, I flung them toward the fuse box, destroying the alarm system.   
"Hurry, Jess! We have to find it," I ordered. We rushed down the hall quickly, barely gazing into each room to make sure our objective wasn't amidst the experiments. Abruptly, I came to a halt before an unrestricted area, causing a chain reaction of crashing behind me.   
"James, what's the big idea?" Jessie snapped. I merely pointed forward. In the center of the room was the green pokeball inside a large glass enclosure. "Finally." Jessie ambled into the room. I extended my hand and seized her wrist, holding her firmly.   
She glared at me in anger for my reaction and I just smiled and responded, "This is a delicate mission that must be treated with caution. We have to be prepared before we go in." I held up the glasscutter deviously.   
As we closed in on the target, we each got our weapons ready-my glasscutter, Meowth's nails, and Jessie's house keys. Each of us took a corner and began slicing glass. Before the glass could hit the ground and shatter, I caught it in mid-air and took prize-the pokeball.   
"Let's go!" Meowth cried with glee. Jessie simply frowned. Why was she upset? We had finally managed to steal something and yet she was so unhappy. Why? Was it my fault? Was she upset because of me?   
Fate found us racing down the halls to the nearest exit. For, as we turned a sharp corner, who else do we bump into, but none other than Raquel!   
"Raquel!" I gasped.   
"James?" she queried in shock.   
"Wh-what are you doing here? I thought you had disappeared!"   
"I quit Team Rocket and got a job here working the night shift. The hours aren't too bad; I just got out now. But what are you doing here? I thought you'd still be chasing after that Boss of yours. He didn't even notice or care that I was gone!"   
"I'm afraid I still am. But this is my last mission. He's letting me go!" Jessie snorted at the sentence.   
"That's great! Maybe you can work with me! They give good pay! Come on, James! Do it for me!" I bit my lip. Raquel will always stay the same.   
"I don't know. Maybe." I peered at Jessie out of the corner of my eye, whose frown became deeper. Unless she objected, I would be left with no other choice. You don't want that for me, do you, Jess?   
The sound of police sirens finally reached our ears and we panicked in fright.   
"Enough with this friendly chit-chat! We have to go! Now!" Jessie yelled.   
"But how will we get out?" I asked. Jessie, Meowth and I glanced at each other in fright. Raquel pondered thoughtfully to herself then opened her mouth to speak once again.   
"This way," she motioned for us to follow her. Reluctant, but unwilling to give in to the cops, we heeded her command. "Only the workers can come out this way," she nodded toward the exit and held up her key. "With the right disguise this might work…"   
"Right disguise?" I didn't like the sound of it one bit. She closed in on me, an evil gleam in her eye and everything went black.   
* * * * * * *   
"Raquel!!!" I shrieked. "I refuse to go out like this!"   
"Would you rather go to prison?" Raquel questioned, struggling not to laugh.   
"Yeah, James! Besides, it's not like you haven't done dis before!" Meowth giggled.   
"I don't see what's so funny. Why do I have to be a girl!"   
"Because I said so, that's why!" Raquel snapped. "Is that reason enough?"   
"I suppose," I sighed.   
"Good," she smiled cheerfully. "Now let's go!"   
"Well, at least with my new job, cross-dressing won't be a requirement!" I hissed to Jessie, smirking playfully. "But it may be a plus." She calmly bopped me on the head, while stifling a giggle.   
The four of us exited out of the Lab, each dressed in a different get up-Meowth with a white lab coat on and a matching baseball cap, shielding his face from the police; Jessie with the same uniform as Raquel, but with her hair in a bun; And me as an overweight middle-aged woman.   
"Hey! What are you doing?" Officer Jenny screamed out at us.   
"Just getting out of work, officer! The late shift can be so hard sometimes!" Raquel replied. "Don't you agree, ladies?"   
"Yes! Just ever so tough!" I agreed, giggling in a feminine tone. Officer Jenny frowned as she commanded her men to lower their firearms.   
"Thank you, Officer Jenny!" Jessie acknowledged gratefully.   
"Come on, men! They still might be inside!" Jenny barked. As Jenny and the others retreated, she took a closer look at me.   
"Do I know you form somewhere?" she interrogated distrustfully.   
"No! Where did you get that silly idea from?" I giggled nervously.   
"You look…familiar."   
"Familiar? To whom? That amazingly handsome member from Team Rocket? Of course not! I get that a lot." Jenny looked me over in suspicion, but said nothing.   
"Officer Jenny! Please hurry!" another policeman called. Jenny took one last glance at me then took off after her partner. Relief flooded through me as Jenny ran out of sight.   
"It amazes me how incredibly stupid you are, James!" Jessie grumbled. "If it wasn't for me, you would've been in jail for years by now!"   
"Would not!"   
"Would too!"   
"Would not!"   
"Would too!"   
"Would not!!"   
"Would too!!"   
"Would not!!!"   
"Guys, will youse just shaddup! We still gotta get dis back to da Boss and I don't wanna get nobodies attention!" Meowth yelled.   
"I afraid that's no longer a concern of yours, Meowth!" a voice called.   
"Who are you? Come out now!" Meowth demanded. Two figures slipped out from the shadows.   
"Prepare for trouble!"   
"Make it Double!" her partner added.   
"Cassidy?" Jessie gasped.   
"Butch?" my mouth hung open.   
"That's right!" they acknowledged in unison.   
"What are you two misfits doing here?" Jessie snapped.   
"Well, unlike the three of you, the Boss trusts us. So he sent us after you to make sure you did your job," Cassidy explained.   
"And we did! We don't need your help!" I retorted.   
"You accomplished your part of the mission so now hand over the pokeball!" Butch yelled.   
"So you can get the credit? No way!"   
"I don't think you understand. The Boss never wanted you to return, James.   
"What?" What was Butch getting at? Why did the Boss not want me to come back?   
"You were never supposed to succeed. You served as a distraction so that we could retrieve the pokeball. An expendable member."   
"Expendable…that can't be true! What reason would he have to get rid of me?"   
"Ask Meowth," Cassidy responded slyly.   
"James," Meowth began. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I should've told you earlier. I just didn't want to get you worried, James.   
"I remember dere was dis one member da Boss paired me up wit before youse two came around. Nice kid…a real winner. But one day he up and decided he didn't want to be in Team Rocket and he went inside da office ta see da Boss. Me, I decided to hang around outside. Well,…uh…" Meowth scratched the back of his head nervously. "…he never came out."   
"You mean the Boss…?"   
"Yeah. He did. I was gonna tell you later, but I was scared, James. I tought dat maybe since da Boss had let you out of da office, he'd let you go easy."   
"I don't believe you didn't tell me. If you really cared, I deserved to at least get a warning…a clue…something!"'   
"I couldn't bring myself to tell you, James. I'm sorry."   
"Now if you don't mind, I'd like you to hand over the pokeball," Cassidy replied.   
"No! Not until I figure out what's really going on! If I can't even trust my friends, I'll have to do this on my own!" I dashed off, away from my so-called friends.   
"James!" Raquel shouted.   
"Wait!" Meowth yelled. Jessie just stared at me running away in shock. Then she too screamed after me.   
"Come back here, James! You can't just leave! James!" she cried. But not even Jessie could stop me this time.   
* * * * * * *   
I couldn't believe they did this to me. I thought they were my friends. Now I was caught in the trap the Boss set. They knew this would happen…so why didn't they warn me? Maybe there would've been some way to stop it form happening. Now I was a fugitive and it was all their fault. I could never forgive them for this! Never!!!   
I hurried inside Team Rocket Headquarters, my last resort. Maybe there I would find the answer I was looking for. The door to Giovanni's office flung open and I stood in the doorway.   
"Boss! We need to talk!" I demanded. Giovanni glared menacingly in my direction. "Er…if you're free of course."   
"Yes? What is it?" he growled.   
"Look, I did what you asked so here's the pokeball." I hurled the green pokeball in his direction. He caught it with ease and opened the lock. Instead of there being a pokemon, it was a microchip. Strange…   
"Your usefulness has ended."   
"Come again?"   
"I have no further use of you. But I will be…fair and give you a chance to run while you can."   
"What?"   
"You didn't think I would actually get off that easily, James? All I needed you for was to get this microchip. And with it, I alone will rule." He pressed a button on the intercom and requested his henchmen to dipose of me.   
"Y-you th-think you can catch m-me? Ha! Your members won't be f-fast enough!" I stuttered.   
"Well, if my men don't get to you first the police will. Either way, James, you can't win."   
"I…can't…," I gasped. I advanced toward the door tentatively, Giovanni grinning at me in triumph.   
"Yes, James. Run. Run like the coward you are." After taking one last glance at him, I took off out the door to the outside all alone. My footsteps echoed down the hall along with my hard breathing. I could feel my heart beating almost as loudly as my footsteps.   
Then I heard the beating of steps behind me, keeping up with my stride. They were following me! I picked up my pace in an attempt to escape my pursuers, but once I sped up they did as well.   
I darted farthest away from Team Rocket Headquarters only to bump into my former friends, Jessie and Meowth.   
"Let go, Jess! Lemme go! They're coming for me! Just get off!" I shoved her aside. Instead of seeing what I expected-an angry glare-, I got a concerned look.   
"What did you find out? That we were right?" Jessie asked.   
"Why do you care?"   
"Because I'm your friend."   
"If you were my friend, you would've warned me! But I got nothing! Nothing at all, Jess! Do you know what it's like to be left hanging? Not knowing if you could even trust your allies?"   
After a few moments of silence, she muttered silently, "Yes, James. Because you've done it to me."   
I stood there in a stunned shock, unable to yell back.   
"When you and Meowth ditched me for that little…that little…"   
"Jess, I…I'm…I'm sorry."   
"No, you're not!" she cried out, tears stinging her eyes. I had never seen her this…emotional before. At least not in front of me. I wished right then that I could recall those hurtful words I had flung at her just then, but there was no way to repair the damage now. "You have no idea the pain you put me through…the hurt…oh, what does it matter. It's over."   
"Jess, please…our relationship has been hurt enough…I'm sorry."   
"Look, there he is!" a Team Rocket member yelled, pointing in my direction.   
"Meowth! We gotta get outta here before dey catch us!" Meowth suggested franticly.   
"I have to leave! Now!" I shouted. Before I ran, I paused, peering back at them. "Jess, Meowth, I won't be able to do this on my own. I hope you can forgive me, but please. Just do this one last thing for me, Jessica." She remained silent, pondering her answer carefully. "Please."   
"James, that used to work for me before, but now…I just don't want to get hurt again, James."   
"But, Jess…I can't do this without you."   
"You never could, James. And I think it's time you did. Besides, I have a job to do. Now whether you want to do that or not, I want to keep it for a few more years. I like Team Rocket and…"   
"Meowth…?" I begged. Meowth backed away, shrugging his shoulders.   
"James, I'm sorry, but…I like my job at Team Rocket…I don't really have anywhere else ta go and Jess needs me…"   
"I need you, Meowth."   
"But…I…I'm sorry, Jimmy." I forced myself to hide my sorrow and I nodded, backing apart from them. Without uttering even a single word, I disappeared among the bushes.   
"James," Jessie shook her head sadly.   
"We had to let him go, Jess. Dere was nothin' we could do," Meowth consoled.   
"I guess."   
I couldn't believe they would leave me like this. I thought we were friends, but I guess I had been mistaken all these years. Maybe it was best that we part…or was it? Well, there was no turning back now. It was over. Now I just had to worry about getting out of this predicament alive. And alone.   
* * * * * * *   
'To denounce the evils of truth and love!'   
'To extend our reach to the stars above!'   
'Jessie!'   
'James!' I went through the Team Rocket motto over and over in my head. Never again would I recite that with my friends.   
'Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!'   
'Surrender now or prepare to fight!'   
'Meowth! Dat's right!' My speed started to lessen so I just leaned against a tree and I let my feelings go. I couldn't keep them inside, hidden beneath my cheery exterior. I couldn't. One lonely teardrop slipped off of my face and down to the ground. Everything I had ever known…gone forever.   
I was such a fool. No chance of repentance now…, but how I wish I could. Why was I born James? I angrily punched at the oak I used for support. WHY??? I again punched at it then crumpled to my knees wearily. This time as I sat beneath the branches of the oak, I let my tears flow down freely.   
"Look! Get him!" the members yelled, running in my direction. I quickly got to my feet, wiping my face of its emotion, then taking off. I had to continue running. This was my life now. The life of a fugitive.   
Lost in my thoughts, I ran into a dark and shadowy figure. Maybe it was the police out to get me.   
"James! What are you doing here?" a voice demanded.   
"You're not taking me without a fight!" I shouted as I leaped onto the stranger, tackling him furiously.   
"Hey! Get off of me, James! It's only me!"   
"Who? Officer Jenny?"   
"James, stop!" a female cried, holding my arm back. I looked up into her face. It was Misty! And the stranger was Brock!   
"Misty? Brock?" I uttered.   
"Yeah. Now can you get off?" Brock asked. I sheepishly climbed off.   
"Now what happened?" Ash questioned.   
"This is a matter for an adult, not children."   
"But we can help you, James."   
"I don't need your help! I can do this on my own! Just stay out of this or you may find yourself dead," I warned grimly.   
"James, whether or not we get involved, we are all in danger," Brock responded.   
"How's that?"   
"Well, think about it, James," Misty began. "Why did your Boss send two teams to get the same pokeball? Because it's obviously hard to get and very valuable. Did you happen to see what was inside?"   
"I think it was a microchip."   
"A microchip? That could've had anything on it! This could be really bad if we don't do something about it soon!"   
"Look, I can do this on my own! I don't…!"   
"James, surrender to us quietly and you may survive this!" Butch called, pointing at gun at me threateningly. Then he smirked. "Just kidding!"   
Butch and Cassidy began firing madly at us. I threw myself unto the ground, dodging the rapidly moving bullets.   
"Get down!" Ash cried as he pinned Misty on the floor beside me. Brock hid silently behind the trunk of a tree. Misty shut her eyes and buried her head into Ash's shoulder, sobbing gently.   
"This has to stop!" Ash stated as he pulled out a pokeball. Before he had a chance to call out his pokemon, Cassidy shot the ball out of his hand. Ash winced as the pokeball slipped away from him.   
"So now you've gone from Jessie and Meowth to little kids. You can't get much lower than that, James," Butch cackled. Ash growled under his breath in rebellion.   
"What do you think you'll accomplish by killing us?" Ash demanded.   
"You? Don't flatter yourself, kid. We're only here for James. But while we're at it, we might as well dispose of two whiney brats in the process," Cassidy grinned.   
"Now how bout' this proposition, James," Butch started.   
"We'll have you watch you're little friends get shot, then we get rid of you as well."   
"Ladies first," Butch replied as he lifted Misty off the ground, pointing the rifle at her. Ash motioned for Misty frantically, but Cassidy shoved him back with her gun.   
"Back off, kid!" she snapped.   
"What right do you have to do this?" Ash retorted. Cassidy clunked Ash on the head with the barrel of her gun and Ash collapsed onto the ground unconscious.   
"Ash!" Misty gasped.   
"The boy's right, Cassidy! You have no reason to do this. Besides, what will it show? That you've murdered defenseless children? That's something to be proud of," I smirked.   
"Just for that remark you die first!" Cassidy growled, aiming at me. The bullet zoomed out from the barrel and grazed my arm. I fell to my knees clutching my wound in pain. The world around me began to grow dim, as I stood shrouded in my enemies' shadows.   
"This job was easier than I thought it would be," Butch grinned.   
"Go, Onix!" Brock commanded as he called out his massive rock pokemon from his hiding place.   
"Let's get out of here!" Butch suggested.   
"No! We could battle it!" Cassidy snapped.   
"Our pokemon won't be able to beat that!" Onix roared in agreement.   
"You're right! Let's go!" Cassidy and Butch retreated in fear.   
"Is he all right?" Brock interrogated.   
"I don't think so," Misty responded. "James! James! You have to stay awake!"   
"I'll try," I muttered, weakly smiling.   
"We have to get him somewhere! Fast!" Misty cried frantic with worry.   
"Hold on, James! We'll help you!" Ash yelled, lifting me up on one side as Brock picked me up on the other.   
"Thank…you…," I muttered and my eyes began to shut wearily.   
"James, you have to hold on! Don't go! Stay awake! James! James!" Misty screamed into my ear. I'm sorry, Misty. I…can't. Suddenly, I felt everything black out.   
* * * * * * *   
"James…James…James…," a distant voice called. Jessie? Was it her? Or was it all a dream?   
"James…come back…danger…" Jessie? Danger? How? Who? "Boss…hurry…special mission…danger…" Jessie! Where are you? Answer me!   
"I need you. James…come back…," her voice started to fade off. No! Don't leave! "Come back…"   
"James…" another person called.   
"Jessie?" I asked dizzily, opening my eyes.   
"No. It's me, Raquel," she corrected.   
"Raquel? Where am I?"   
"Here with me in the lab. You've been out for a few days now." I peered over at my injury, which had been wrapped up tightly.   
"The bullet…?"   
"It's all taken care of. It didn't go in deep so I was able to get it out without much trouble."   
"How did you…?"   
"My medical training in college paid off." She smiled.   
"Raquel…" She put a finger gently to my lips.   
"Shh," she whispered softly. "Don't speak. Just rest. I'll get you a drink, okay?" I nodded slowly then laid back on my pillow. She left, leaving me and Misty alone in the room.   
"James?" she murmured.   
"Hmm?" I muttered.   
"I'm sorry."   
"For…what?"   
"I'm just sorry."   
"It's not your fault. I brought this upon myself. It's my fault."   
"How?"   
"I should've never left Jessie in the first place. Now she's in danger…and there's nothing I can do about it."   
"Danger? How do you know?"   
"I just…know."   
"Don't worry, James. We'll stop Giovanni and save Jessie for you." She squeezed my hand encouragingly. Ash peered inside the room at us jealously.   
"Humph! Look at Misty in there. You'd think she really likes him," Ash pouted.   
"She just wants him to get better. She feels bad so she wants to help him get through this as best as she can," Brock explained.   
"Yeah, well, I still don't like it. He's a Rocket, remember? He might try something. Maybe I should…" Ash walked purposefully toward the door.   
"Ash, no! Leave them. James is not a Rocket anymore and besides, he's too weak to try anything if he wanted to. I can understand if you're jealous…"   
"Jealous? Me?"   
"…but Misty will be fine, Ash. Trust me." Ash frowned then again spied on us from outside. Raquel strolled back toward me with the full glass in hand.   
"Here, James," she passed me the cup. I sipped it slowly and gratefully.   
"Thank you," I replied.   
"I'm just grateful you made it, James. I was so worried…"   
"It's…," I began, but my words were drowned out by her lips pressing against mine. Raquel…how could I betray Jessie like this? Though she was gone, I still felt guilty. I tried to push her away, but at that moment, all of my strength fled from me and Raquel had me defenseless. When she finally pulled out of the kiss, she smiled and sat down at the edge of my bed.   
"Raquel, I think…," I begin to say, touching my lips, blushing.   
"Say no more," she replied, backing away. "I'll save it for later." She winked at me flirtatiously and walked outside.   
"I don't think I was supposed to see that," Misty responded, blushing slightly.   
"Misty! I thought you…," I gasped, suddenly blushing as well. We uncomfortably giggled at the past events. Ash frowned, still spying on us.   
"Brock, look! They're laughing…and blushing! This isn't good! I stood around long enough! I'll…"   
"No, Ash!" Brock ordered. Ash ignored his friend's warnings and barged into our conversation.   
"I'm on to you, James! You think you have us fooled? I know you're still working for Team Rocket! This is just another of your sick schemes to get us to fall into your trap!" I remained silent for a moment. Then I smirked in defiance.   
"You think you know what it is to be conned, little boy? How would you feel being conned into a criminal? And when you finally resolve to get yourself out of that ditch, you find yourself in another?" I raised myself off of the bed, towering over the little midget, which stood before me. Ash shrunk back in fear, but tried to keep a brave glare upon me.   
"Look at me now, Ash. I was all part of Giovanni's con, his trap. And it all worked out good for him, being the gullible, ignorant person I am. I don't have the time or strength to set a trap for you when I'm in one myself. Next time, Ash, don't judge me by who I was, but who I am. But you don't look hard enough to see that, do you?"   
I shook my head and stormed out of the room in anger. Ash gaped in shock for a few seconds until Misty hit him aside.   
"Way to go, Ash," she grumbled sourly. "James, wait!" she cried after me, following me outside.   
"Don't say it, Brock," Ash muttered under his breath.   
"I told you so," Brock shook his head.   
"Shut up."   
I stalked away from the Lab, my wound aching and Misty chasing close behind.   
"James, stop!" she commanded. "You shouldn't be out here!"   
"I shouldn't be in there either! I don't belong anywhere. Just leave me alone. Jessie was right. I…I'm a fool."   
"No, James. We're da fools. If dere's any mistake we made, James, it was not comin' wit' you," a familiar person cut in. Or pokemon….   
"Meowth?!" I wondered out loud.   
"In…da fur…," Meowth trailed off and collapsed at my feet.   
"Meowth? What happened? Meowth? Meowth!!!" I yelled.   
* * * * * * * *   
Meowth laid on my bed in the Laboratory, eyes tightly shut, a wince escaping his lips every few minutes or so. It pained me to see Meowth so helpless. But there was nothing I could do.   
"Can't you do anything for him?" I pleaded Raquel.   
"I've already wrapped up his gunshot wound and taken out the bullet. He has to do the rest on his own. I've done all I can," she apologized.   
"Who did this to you, Meowth?" I asked gently, leaning over the defenseless body of my old friend.   
"Da Boss…," Meowth whispered.   
"W-what?"   
"…da…Boss…" Meowth clenched his teeth from the pain then sank his head back into his pillow. What reason would he have to hurt Meowth? He did nothing! And what about Jessie? Was she all right? Then I struck me. It was my fault once again. I brought this on my friends. My face fell at that horrible realization.   
"No, Jimmy. It ain't…your fault," Meowth replied as if he knew my thoughts. "It was ours…dis time. I'm…sorry."   
"Let's let him rest," Raquel suggested to Misty as they silently retreated toward the door. "If you need me, James, I'll be in the hallway." She lightly planted a kiss on my cheek smiling, then accompanied Misty in the hall.   
"James,…why?" Meowth simply asked.   
"Why what?"   
"Just…why? How could you betray Jess like dat? Do you have any…idea what she's been doin ta try to get back ta ya again?"   
"She doesn't care."   
"You really don't pay attention, do you? After you left, she realized…she misses you and she's been trying every night to break out of…Team Rocket Headquarters just ta see you. But da Boss doesn't want anybody leavin on account of he's trying to…to build a…top-secret weapon. I managed to get out, but wit a bullet in my leg. Now do you…believe me?"   
"I refuse to believe you unless Jessie tells me." I had to hear it from her to know it was true. She had said it once. She could do it again.   
"But still…why did you betray her? I though you loved her."   
"I did…I do, but…if she's not willing to show me that, them why should I bother? I can't wait around for her. My life has gone by and I'm still in the same place."   
"She's…afraid, James. She's afraid to say something. You have to make the first move. And you'd better do it fast before she's…she's…"   
"She's what?"   
"..she's…dead. Da Boss has her…in his office so he can keep an eye on her. You have to help her, James."   
"No! She got herself into this mess; she can get herself out!"   
"If you don't get her out,…he'll shoot her, James…please…" I pondered on the situation momentarily. Jessie…in trouble? There hadn't been any situation until now that she hadn't been able to handle. She must be in real danger. In danger of death…no. She left me. To go crawling back like an insecure fool…never. After leaving me to get caught by the police…no. I'll never lower myself to that again.   
"No, you're staying here!" Raquel snapped. She clutched my arm possessively. "Jessie didn't want him! He wants me! He can't go back to her! He promised me he'd never leave me!"   
"Yeah!" I agreed. Then I reflected on what I had just said. "I did?"   
"Yes, you did!"   
"But, James, you're not gonna just let her go, are you? You've been together all this time…doesn't that mean a thing?" Misty demanded. "Take me and Ash: we always fight, but that doesn't mean we stop being friends! If you really treasure someone's friendship, you won't let them go for anything!"   
"You really care that much, Misty?" Ash interrogated skeptically.   
"Oh, don't get all sentimental on me, Ash. I've been with you for years. I can't help liking you…" She covered her mouth in shock. "I didn't mean it like that!" Ash blushed a crimson red along with Misty.   
"I hate ta admit it, but da twerps are right, James," Meowth agreed.   
"No! I refuse to lower myself to…to…that! You can go if you want to, but… but…," I paused. Could I? Even Jessie didn't deserve this punishment…what was I saying? "…no! I will never turn back!" I turned away from all present in the room. Suddenly a shot of pain stung my arm and I clutched it in anguish.   
"James, whether you go or not, we are. Team Rocket has to be stopped before they become unbeatable. So we're asking you one last time…," Misty started.   
"…Will you come with us?" Brock finished.   
"Not in a million years," I replied coldly.   
"Fine then, James. If you want it that way…"   
"James, you may not realize this now, but you're making a terrible mistake," Misty shook her head sadly as the three of them left the room, leaving me, Raquel, and Meowth alone.   
"I guess friends don't mean anything to you anymore, James," Meowth responded.   
"That's because I don't have any," I muttered dryly. To my cold remark, Meowth just stared at me; then he was silent. And it stayed that way.   
* * * * * *   
Raquel cuddled up against me later that night. I lay on the bed beside Meowth and Raquel was sitting in a chair that was propped up against the bed, but in her exhaustion she had fallen over and landed on my pillow.   
I glanced over at Meowth, who had not spoken a word to me ever since I had refused to go after my partner. He didn't seem angry with me he was more…disappointed. I don't know why he worried so about us. He never did before.   
And why had Jessie let the Boss capture her so easily? Why if I had been there I would've…I wouldn't…I sighed deeply. Well, it didn't matter how she had gotten into it, but how to get her out. I hope with all my heart that the twerps will get her out safely.   
As the sun rose over the horizon, I just lay on my back staring outside. Jessie always loved to watch the sun rising…every morning she would wake up at the break of dawn to see the sun peeking out to greet her.   
Sometimes I would follow her and she'd explain how she and her mother used to do that. I smiled at the memory. Our precious moments of fellowship before another day of failure.   
My eyelids began to close slowly and I fell into a restless sleep.   
* * * * * *   
Jessie?   
"Don't back talk to me!" Giovanni shrieked at the helpless Team Rocket member and then slapped her aside with one blow. She lay in a heap like an old rag doll. "You must have respect for your master!"   
"Why should I respect you? Just because you belong to Team Rocket? Well, if there's one thing I've learned is that you can't hide behind Team Rocket all your life! You need to move on! This," she motioned around the room to illustrate. "doesn't mean a thing!"   
Who was this brave girl to defy Team Rocket? I noticed many scars on her body as if he had beaten the poor girl. Who was she?   
"You're trying my patience. Just as James did. You don't want James' fate, do you, Jessie?" I couldn't believe it! It was Jessie!   
"As long as it gets me away from you." Suddenly, Giovanni struck her and she fell once again down on the floor.   
"Jess!" I screamed. I sat up in fright and glanced around. I was back in the Lab once again.   
"Don't move!" a gang of Officer Jenny's barged into the lab noisily. We all sat up in a panic and searched for an exit frantically. I clutched Raquel tightly against myself and she laid her head on my chest. I glanced frantically for a way out. Then I spotted the open window nearby.   
Moving quickly, I took Meowth with my free hand and dragged Raquel toward the outside. Although my arm was aching in agony from the bullet wound, I found the strength to help my friends get away.   
"They're outside! Let's go!" the Jenny's cried.   
"We have to leave…now…before they come," I muttered as I crumpled onto my knees in pain.   
"James, you're in no condition to do this. I'll bring you to my place where you can…"   
"No, Raquel,…I can't. I know where I have to go. Something terrible's happening to Jess…and it's my fault. I have to get her out…somehow."   
"James, Everyting ain't your fault. We mighta blamed everyting you, but dat didn't mean we were right," Meowth corrected.   
"Well, no matter who's fault it is, I can't let all these years of friendship go. I have to save her…us… somehow."   
"No, you won't!" Raquel yelled as she clunked me over the head with her purse. I fell unconscious into her open arms.   
"Hey! What do ya tink you're doin?" Meowth snapped. She pulled out a spray can, and after covering her own mouth, she proceeded to spray Meowth. Meowth collapsed onto the floor and she smirked in triumph.   
"You're mine now, James. I'll make sure that you'll never see your precious Jessie ever again."   
* * * * * *   
"James…James…," a voice repeated over and over.   
Jessie? I'm coming for you! I'm on my way! You don't have to worry!   
"Danger, James…Danger…hurry…"   
Jessie, no! Don't leave me!   
"James…James…James…"   
"Jessie…" I whispered.   
"No, Raquel," Raquel corrected lovingly. I suddenly got to my feet.   
"Where's Meowth?"   
"Meowth? I don't…"   
"Answer me!" I ordered. Raquel shoved me back onto the bed.   
"He'll be safe as long as you never leave!"   
"If you hurt him, I swear I'll…"   
"What can you do?" she mocked. "With that injured arm, you can't do a thing!" I glowered at her in defiance. "Now, James, just forget about Meowth and Jessie. You're with me now. Tell me what's bothering you." She smiled as she leaned against me flirtatiously.   
"You are! What is your problem? I tell you 'no' and you refuse to listen!" I shouted shoving her aside.   
"Because nobody says 'no' to me!"   
"Well, I guess I'm the first! Step aside, Raquel."   
"No! She can never have you!" She sprayed me with a strange perfume bottle, which gave out a cloudy mist. I covered my mouth and rushed out into the hall, coughing furiously in effort to get the smoke out of my lungs. "Run all you want, James. You will get nowhere."   
I could feel the world around me getting darker and darker. Spinning and spinning...faster…   
"Yes, James. Breathe it in. Because once you do, you will be mine. It's a special formula I concocted especially for you. It has the power to cloud memories and past feelings and it will turn you over to me," she grinned. "Jessie is history."   
"No…I refuse…to let you win…" I couldn't give in to her wishes so easily, could I? If I did, I wouldn't even remember Jess anymore. I would be forced to be with Raquel. Would Jess want that for me? Do I want that for me? No! I have to fight it! I refuse to be a failure again! I refuse to give in!   
Darkness began to enclose me, but I bravely fought it. Light began to come into focus as I felt the mist slowly retreating from my body.   
"What? You're not supposed to break out of my spell!" My vision became clearer and after all of that struggling, I broke out of Raquel's spell.   
"Why, James? I thought you loved me," Raquel sobbed.   
"I'm sorry, but I love Jessie."   
"You tell her, James!" Meowth encouraged.   
"Meowth! Where did you come from?"   
"Don't matter now! We gotta rescue Team Rocket Headquarters!"   
"No!" Raquel cried, lunging for us. Thinking quickly, I grabbed the perfume bottle she had squirted on me in her face. Her body immediately fell limp and I caught her before she hit the ground.   
"Come on, James!"   
"One minute." I carefully placed Raquel onto her bed. "Though I know you will never remember me or the heartache I caused you, I apologize. Farewell, Raquel." I gently kissed her cheek. She smiled contentedly and turned over.   
"Maybe now she will be able to find her one true love," I smiled as I stepped back from her.   
"At least she won't be chasing us any more. Now let's go. We got a teammate ta save."   
* * * * * * *   
"Are you sure you know where we're going, Meowth?" I hissed to my partner.   
"Of course I'm sure. I went up and down dese halls every day after you left us. I know my way around dis joint. What's the matter? Don't you trust me?"   
"I trust you, but not with directions. I would feel more comfortable if Jess was around."   
"Well, she's not so you're gonna hafta learn ta get along witout her!"   
I scowled, but continued quietly down the halls listening for any sounds that would bring me to Jessie.   
"Meowth! I think I hear sometin!" Meowth reported.   
"Where, Meowth? Is it Jessie?"   
"No. Sometin worse."   
"Who-or what- is it?"   
"My stomach. When's dinner?" I sighed. Always the same Meowth.   
"No time for that." My stomach grumbled in controversy. Meowth laughed.   
"Your stomach don't agree wit dat!" he giggled. I laughed with him in spite of myself.   
"Listen! You hear that?" a voice asked. I saw shadows from around the corner coming closer.   
"Split up!" I ordered as we separated into two rooms. I quietly shut the door to my hiding place and I was shocked at what I saw. It was Ash and Brock lying limp against the wall. In their weak state, they couldn't even lift their heads up to look at me.   
"Ash? Brock?" I gasped. I heard a groan form Ash's direction. "What happened?"   
"Team Rocket…took Misty…needs help," Ash muttered.   
"Misty's gone? Team Rocket did this to you? How?"   
"Misty…" I whirled around and pulled at the handle. It wouldn't budge! We were locked inside! I bit my lip nervously. Giovanni had me trapped like a rat and he didn't even know it yet!   
Suddenly I felt the handle twisting. I jumped backwards in shock. Well, if he didn't know before, he was going to find out now. There was nowhere for me to run or hide. I just stood there as stiff as a board hoping that maybe, if I didn't move, he wouldn't notice me.   
The door squeaked open slowly and a shadowy figure stood in the doorway.   
"Dese claws come in handy don't dey, James?" Meowth grinned.   
"Meowth! What about…?" I gasped.   
"Who? Da guards? It was a false alarm," Meowth smirked.   
"Good. Now let's make our getaway!" I suggested.   
"But what'll we do wit da two stiffs over dere?" Meowth nodded toward Ash and Brock.   
"Hmm…Ash! Brock, can you move?" Nothing. "Ash? Brock?"   
"I…can't," Ash replied.   
"You can't give up! I came back because of what you told me about friendship."   
"Actually dat was da other twerp."   
"Oh. Well, anyway, Ash, you have to help her."   
"She doesn't need…me."   
"All right. Fine. If you want to stay here and rot, go right ahead. Be my guest. If you don't care enough to save her…it's out of my hands. I'm going to get Jess and get out of here."   
After taking one last glance back at them, I turned toward the door with Meowth.   
"Wait," Ash whispered weakly. I peered at him over my shoulder curiously. "I'm…going."   
"Are you sure you can?"   
"I…don't care."   
"Then if you're coming, let's go. We have to hurry. Who knows what Giovanni could do to them?" Ash placed a hand on the wall to steady himself them slowly got to his feet. I stretched out my hand to aid him. Ash took it gratefully.   
"Thanks."   
"I'm coming too," Brock responded.   
"Hurry!" I yelled. Ash lifted Brock up and we all silently fled the small prison. Don't worry, Jess. I'm on my way.   
"Listen for them, guys! They could be anywhere! Call out if you hear anything, but keep your voices down! The Boss' men could be lurking around every corner," I warned. All of them nodded in agreement. We tiptoed down the hall, our backs pressed against the wall trying as hard as possible to be silent.   
"Don't talk back to me!" Giovanni screamed.   
"Why should I respect you? Just because you belong to Team Rocket? Well, if there's one thing I've learned is that you can't hide behind Team Rocket all your life! You need to move on! This doesn't mean a thing!" a female snapped. She sounded…familiar.   
"You're trying my patience. Just as James did. You don't want James' fate, do you, Jessie?" I felt as if I had heard this conversation before.   
"As long as it gets me away from you!" Then a loud slap reached my ears and a body thumping against the floor. It…it was Jessie! How dare he…how dare he hit her!   
"Jessie…" I fumed. My anger could no longer be contained and with clenched fists I motioned toward the room. Brock held me back with a shaky arm.   
"Don't…not yet. Wait," he said simply.   
"I'm not going to just sit around and let her be abused like this!" I snapped. I shoved him aside roughly and stormed inside angrily. "Giovanni!"   
"James?" Jessie gasped.   
"What?! How did you…?" Giovanni stuttered.   
"James!" Misty cried with joy. Jessie rushed into my arms gratefully.   
"James, how did you…?" Once she realized that we were in a tight embrace, she quickly pulled away.   
"It's all right, Jessica. We're together now. I've missed you so much," I comforted.   
"Y-you did?"   
"Of course. Especially after this…I was afraid I might…lose you."   
"You were?"   
"Yes." She smiled and following a moment of slight hesitation, she leaped into my arms and squeezed me tightly. I winced in pain from the pressure from my bullet wound. She immediately released me and peered in concern at my injury.   
"What happened? Who did this?" she demanded.   
"I did," Giovanni answered. "With the help of my loyal members, of course." Jessie shot an enraged glare in his direction.   
"You can't do that! You almost killed him!"   
"Yes, that was a terrible misfortune. I was hoping he would've been dead before this morning." Giovanni grinned. "But since none of that worked out I'm afraid I'll have to deal with it now."   
Before either of us could react, Giovanni whipped out a pistol and fired a laser at me. Jessie shrieked out in fear. I fell to my knees and barely suppressed a scream.   
I felt the laser depressing my energy level. It was sucking all of the life left in me…Jessie screamed once again then flung herself toward Giovanni. The laser gun flew out of his grip and in my weak state, I slumped onto the floor.   
"James, are you all right?"   
"I…I…" I muttered. The minute she saw my head fall against the ground, she turned her anger back to Giovanni.   
"You jerk! Look what you've done!" she yelled as she knocked Giovanni onto the floor and proceeded to wrench the gun from him. He shoved Jessie aside and called into his intercom.   
"Send in reinforcements!" Immediately after, Cassidy and Butch rushed in.   
"Jessie and James, what a pleasant surprise," Cassidy grinned as she and Butch forced me to my feet. Unable to fight them, I let them take hold of me without any problem. Giovanni managed to get hold of my screaming partner. Misty just stood by helplessly.   
"Should we dispose of him now, sir?" Butch asked.   
"Yes. Now would be fine," Giovanni responded. I felt the cold barrel pressing against my body and waited silently for the horrible blast , but there was…nothing. Just…silence.   
"Prepare for trouble!" Ash yelled.   
"Make it double!" Brock added. Make it…double?   
"Ash! Brock!" Misty cried happily.   
"To protect the world from devastation!"   
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"   
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"   
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"   
"Ash!"   
"Brock!"   
"Our team of friendship blasts off at the speed of light!"   
"Surrender now or lose the fight!"   
"Meowth! Dat's right!" Meowth shouted.   
"Meowth? The…twerps…," I breathed in relief. Ash smiled at me.   
"We're not letting you win without a fight!" Ash replied.   
"I have already won. With this I can control the world," Giovanni said motioning toward his laser gun. "This can drain whatever and whoever of its energy and use it against them. And I owe it all to James."   
"To me…what?" I questioned.   
"Yes. When I sent you on your final mission to retrieve that pokeball, James. It had the directions to constructing this weapon. So I thank you, James," Giovanni smirked. I was a gullible fool to fall into Giovanni's plan. But maybe…I pondered quietly to myself…just maybe I could make up for past sins.   
"Giovanni, you may have thought you won, but I refused to let it end like this. Whether I get out or not,…you will never win. Go,…Wheezing!" I cried weakly. "Wheezing, go in a rapid spin and gust my friends out the window!" Wheezing spun around quicker and quicker until he was able to conjure up a strong wind and Jessie, Meowth, Ash, Misty, and Brock fought it vigorously.   
"James, what are you doing?" Jessie demanded.   
"Saving you," I muttered under my breath. "Go, Victreebell! Catch them as they fall!" Victreebell obeyed my commands and awaited them at the bottom of the 3-story building. Although Ash, Misty, and Brock tried bravely to hold on to the windowsill, but their fingers slipped away and they fell down to my grass pokemon.   
"James!" they cried as they descended. Meowth and Jessie refused stubbornly to go down.   
"Jessie, Meowth, this is for your own good. You're the best pals anyone could ever have."   
"What are you babbling about, James? We ain't leaving you!" Meowth yelled.   
"I'm afraid you must. Wheezing, push Jessie and Meowth out the window!" Wheezing charged toward them obediently.   
"No, James!"   
"James!" Jessie shrieked. Unable, to hold on any longer, they flew through the air and were caught mid-air by Victreebell's vine whip. Farewell, my friends. You have proven to me that you can be trusted and you do indeed care for me. It is I that have done wrong and I hope that this will once and for all make up for all of the pain I caused you. I turned back to my rivals.   
"You know of course, James that you mistake will cost you your life," Cassidy responded.   
"Just as long as you don't take the innocent lives of my friends as well. I got myself into this and I will triumph." Butch laughed.   
"Ha! What can you do?" he cackled.   
"Save my friends. Wheezing, go!"   
"With that? Face it, James. It's over!"   
"It's not over til' it's over!" I smirked. "Wheezing, self-destruct! And really make it a good one! Take down the entire building!"   
"What?!" Giovanni gasped. Wheezing glowed a evil shade of yellow and began to gather its energy. Giovanni dashed madly toward the door and twisted it frantically. It was locked! "James, you will pay for this treachery!"   
I've been paying for it ever since I joined this rotten group, but now I know that friends are what really counts in life and I refuse to waste any more time helping you!"   
Suddenly without warning, Wheezing exploded and filled the whole room with flying debris. Huge chunks of steel and plaster smashed into our faces and the flames of the fire engulfed us all. As I slowly inhaled the fumes, I felt myself weakening to it, but…I felt peace knowing I had saved my friends. I had saved Jessie. I smiled at the thought, then crumpled onto the floor, unconscious.   
* * * * * * *   
"What does James tink he's doin'?" Meowth questioned frantically.   
"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's stupid!" Jessie replied. Suddenly, the building went up in flames! "James!"   
"What did he do? What is he tinkin?"   
"He could get killed in there!" Ash observed.   
"That's it!" Jessie resolved as she raced in the direction of Team Rocket Headquarters.   
"No, Jess! Ya wanna go down wit him?" Meowth held her back.   
"But…but…" Then the only entrance also was engulfed by the savage flames. The pieces of the Headquarters came crashing in their direction. "James!" Meowth pushed Jess from the path of the large remains of the once majestic headquarters.   
"Misty! Look out!" Ash yelled as he grabbed Misty by the waist and pulled her to safety. The 3-story building began to collapse as the 5 of them took cover wherever they found safety.   
As the dust settled, each of the five remaining survivors, peered out from their hiding place.   
"James! James, answer me now!" Jessie cried fearfully. Misty pulled out of Ash's strong arms and fled with Brock to the debris of the building.   
"James? James?" she called. They all searched frantically through the rubble for any survivors.   
"Look, it's Wheezing!" Misty yelled as she pulled the injured pokemon out carefully.   
"Wheezing, do you know where James is?" Jess queried.   
"Wheez," Wheezing shook his head.   
"I think I found something!" Ash announced lifting off armloads of rocks and cement. Without a moment hesitation, Jessie rushed over and helped Ash.   
"James, don't you dare let go! I'm coming so just hold on!" Jess ordered.   
"Yeah! I need a scratching post!" Meowth gasped as he hoisted each rock off. Then they saw a limp hand lying among the wreckage. "Oh no…" Jessie madly raised the rock and steel as the rest stared in shock.   
"I refuse to lose…," she grumbled. As she tossed the last rock aside, she spotted the motionless body buried there. "J-James."   
"Help him out!" Meowth screamed. All of them picked up my bruised body from the remains and laid me on the cool grass.   
"James, you have to wake up!" Misty shouted.   
"You can't just give up!" Ash and Brock shouted. Jessie grabbed the collar of my shirt and shook me furiously.   
"Get up! Get up! Get up! You still owe me money!" Then after a few minutes went by and I still said nothing, she loosened her grip on me and with a quiet sorrow filled voice she softly said, "Please." All of them lowered their heads in defeat.   
"Hard to believe someone like James would do something so…nice. So…selfless," Misty sobbed.   
"I miss him," Ash weeped.   
"So do I," another voice cried. Each of them glanced at the other. Who said it…?   
Jessie focused her gaze back toward my body and to her surprise saw me crying!   
"James!" she cried with glee. Expecting her to embrace me, I started toward her with open arms, but she once again grabbed my collar. "You had me worried! How dare you leave me go through the humiliation of crying for you when you were alive all this time! And look at what you did to Team Rocket Headquarters! You could've been killed! This is your fault!" I winced from all of the blows Jess was sending in my direction.   
She seemed to notice my wince of pain and she smiled. "But I'm glad you're okay," she hugged me tightly. "Thank you."   
"Ouch!" was my response as I wince from all of my many injuries.   
"Oops," she apologized sheepishly as she quickly released me. "Let me help." She ripped off bits and pieces of her Team Rocket uniform and bandaged all of my bleeding wounds securely.   
"And I'm so sorry, Jessie. I just…" She placed a finger to my lips.   
"Shut up," she whispered. "And listen. I'm sorry."   
"We're sorry," Meowth corrected.   
"We shouldn't have blamed you for everything. It's just that…well, we didn't think you'd take it so personally and…I'm just sorry. I haven't been treating you the way I should."   
"I misjudged you, James. Thanks," Ash apologized.   
"I'll forgive you, but only this once. Twerp," I grinned. He smiled back.   
"Some things never change…"   
"All the time, I've known you, James, I never knew you could be so selfless. You saved all of us…thank you," Misty thanked as she wrapped her arms round my neck gratefully. Ash frowned in disapproval. As Misty turned away from me, she caught Ash's glare. "Do you think I would forget you, Ash?"   
"Huh?" Ash asked in shock. She smiled and leaned in closer and gave Ash a quick peck on the check. His cheeks blushed a deep crimson red. We all laughed. Then Jessie glanced back to me and she leaned toward me. I flinched slightly, but gave in to her warm lips.   
"Meowth! Hey! Break it up!" Meowth cried playfully. We quickly pulled away after realizing the twerps and Meowth were present. Jess got to her feet.   
"Come on, James. It's time the former Team Rocket blasted off again," Jessie replied. Same routine all over again. Was Jessie going back down the same road like she was before? Was our friendship going to be forgotten once again? She smiled and raised me from the rubble.   
"We will always be there for you, James. I will always be your friend. You don't need to worry," she grinned. I looked in her blue eyes hoping to be able to find some truth in them. Then I realized that she was indeed telling the truth.   
"I won't," I smiled. Things would be different from now on. No longer was I the loose end or the unwanted member. I was the trusted friend and I would always try my best to be there for them, as they would always be for me.   
  
The End!   
Email with comments!   



	3. Strange New Beginings

Strange New Beginnings  
  
1 By Kelly Barina  
  
  
  
Author's note: Finally finished! ( Only took me two weeks exactly to finish. Not bad considering I'm a slow typist. (  
  
"Say, Jessie, now that we're officially out of Team Rocket.now what do we do?" I questioned dumbly.  
  
"Hitch a train and join da circus," Meowth replied sarcastically. I cocked my head sideways in confusion. "What do ya tink, James? We gotta find us a new job!"  
  
"Oh," I muttered, lowering my voice. Noticing my suddenly downcast mood, she piped up.  
  
"It's all right. Nobody's as perfect as me," Jessie smiled. I brightened up and flashed her a grin back.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Meowth smirked playfully.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Meowth drew his claws back in preparation as Jessie whipped out her makeup kit as her weapon. "Ready.  
  
".set."  
  
".Go!" Before I knew what was happening, they had both pounced violently. on me!  
  
"Hey! That's not fair! Meowth, stop! Ow! Jess, please.no! Not that, Jess! Jeesssiiiie!!!" I shrieked.  
  
While the three of us playfully fought about in the grass, a familiar individual spied craftily on our trio, grinning evilly.  
  
"Laugh while you can. Because when I return, you'll have nothing to be glad about. Mark my words, I will have my revenge. And there's nothing you can do about it this time, James," the mysterious person cackled.  
  
When they were finally through tackling me, they lay back on the grass and just giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" I demanded.  
  
"It's.ha ha! Your.hehe.ha! .I.can't.hahaha!" Meowth laughed hysterically. I picked up a lonely pink bottle of some sort lying on the ground and pocketed it. After this momentary outbreak of laughter, I'd return it to Jessie.  
  
"I'm still waiting!" I grumbled. Jessie shakily handed me her pocket mirror then collapsed into another fit of laughter.  
  
I really don't know what's so funny.suddenly my jaw dropped when I saw my reflection. I had never seen so much makeup in my entire life!  
  
My face was totally covered in Jessie's cosmetics! Actually, if I tilted my face a little to the left, I didn't look half bad.no! I could never let anyone else see me looking like this! I rubbed my face furiously with my sleeve. Eventually most of it came off, but it didn't make the snickering cease.  
  
"Okay, okay! So it was funny!" I gave in and chuckled along with my friends. After our laughter died down, we reclined in the soft wet meadow.  
  
"So.when we get to the next town, I suppose we will have to, each of us, .find a separate job and be apart for a while and.," I stuttered, flushing slightly. Jessie smiled.  
  
"I guess it all depends, James," Jessie sighed.  
  
"Oh," I muttered. I hated to see the three of us part. I knew that under normal circumstances, Jessie or I wouldn't hear of it, but I suppose if we had to.it may be for the best,.I guess.  
  
"And what about Meowth?" Meowth broke in.  
  
"How could we forget you?" Jessie rolled her eyes. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
"Ash! Slow down!" a voice yelled. I listened intently to the familiar sound.  
  
"Listen.," I whispered to my friends.  
  
"Keep up, Misty! We gotta hurry! Gary's getting farther ahead every second we waste!" another replied.  
  
"Now that's a voice I haven't heard in a while." Jessie grinned.  
  
"Shall we?" I asked, nodding toward the noise.  
  
"After youse!" Meowth smiled.  
  
"Ash, come on! We need ta rest for a minute!" Brock called, pausing for a moment.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie started.  
  
"And make it double!" I added.  
  
"To protect our trio from devastation!"  
  
"To unite our group in jubilation!"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket is no more, but we'll still take you on!"  
  
"It will never stop us from doing what's wrong!"  
  
"Dat's right!" Meowth concluded. "Hey, dat's the first time it didn't rhyme!"  
  
"Oh well. We can't always be perfect," Jessie groaned.  
  
"What do you want this time, Team Rocket?" Ash snapped.  
  
"Did you forget already, Ash? James destroyed Team Rocket Headquarters! There is no Team Rocket!" Misty corrected.  
  
"The twerp is right. We are no longer employed with Team Rocket," I agreed.  
  
"But that doesn't mean we can't still can't steal anything else you've got on you!" Jessie continued.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Ash smiled and pulled out a pokeball. "Let's battle!"  
  
"Okay, but we warned you!" I grinned. "Go, Weezing! Go, Victreebell!"  
  
"Go, Arbok! Go, Wobafatt!" Jessie sent out her pokemon out along with mine. All of them stood side by side, prepared for battle.  
  
"Here we go, Totodile!" Ash tossed his pokeball onto the ground forcefully. His obedient water pokemon met our glares. "Water gun!"  
  
A stream of water flowed out of its mouth and toward our allies, threatening to knock them out.  
  
"Wobafatt, mirror coat!" Jessie commanded. The strange blue creature gave off a red glow and sent the water attack right back at Totodile, knocking it off of its feet and back to Ash weakly.  
  
"Totodile!" Ash gasped.  
  
"Victory number 1!" I announced.  
  
"The battle's just starting to warm up!" Ash smirked. "Go Chikorita!" The tiny green grass animal replaced Totodile's place in the match.  
  
"Victreebell, razor leaf!" I ordered. Sharp leaves shot out at Chikorita, but its vine whip deflected them.  
  
"Great, Chikorita! Now use your tackle attack!"  
  
"Weezing! Sludge it!"  
  
Weezing immediately spat out disgusting ooze in its face, blinding it. Arbok took the opportunity to bite it, causing it to collapse in defeat.  
  
"You're getting good," Ash congratulated.  
  
"Of course! What would you expect from former members of Team Rocket?" I grinned.  
  
"But I'll bet you're still not ready to handle this! Go, Pikachu!"  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu acknowledged, leaping into battle.  
  
"Pikachu?!" I gasped.  
  
"End this with a thunder attack!" Ash yelled.  
  
"Pi-ka-CHU!!!" Pikachu shouted, as the electricity surged through its body and at our team.  
  
"Wobafatt, mirror coat! Arbok, wrap that Pikachu in your coils!" Jessie commanded. Wobafatt sent Pikachu's attack right back in its face, throwing it to the floor, giving Arbok the chance to take Pikachu.  
  
"Now, Weezing finish Pikachu off with poison gas!" I yelled.  
  
"Pikachu, try to get out!" Ash screamed. Pikachu squirmed and squirmed, but was unable to escape the attack and once Arbok released it, it was almost too weak to even stand. "Pikachu! Don't give up! Try a thundershock!"  
  
Pikachu summoned the last of its strength and sent electricity at us once again, and this time, it prevailed. All of our pokemon fainted in unison.  
  
"Nice try, Team Rocket!" Ash cried happily. Pikachu leaped into his arms.  
  
"So we lost. So what? Hand over your stuff!" Meowth snapped.  
  
"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"  
  
"Pi-ka-CHU!!!" Pikachu thunderbolted the three of us, sending our trio sailing into the sky.  
  
"We're blasting off again!" we shrieked, flying off over the horizon and the setting sun.  
  
"Just like old times," Ash smiled.  
  
* * * * *  
  
We landed in the arms of an oak tree, and groaned in unison.  
  
"Once again, the twerps are triumphant," I muttered.  
  
"For once, it worked to our advantage! Look!" Meowth cried, pointing to a large city, glowing brightly in the darkness.  
  
I took a deep breath. This was it. Our chance to prove to ourselves and to others that we were worth something. Would we ever be able to make it? Team Rocket had been everything we had ever known. Could we actually make an.honest living?  
  
"Well, let's set up camp," Jessie suggested.  
  
"Why? We're right here!" Meowth protested.  
  
"Does it matter? Now come on; let's get camp ready," I interrupted. Meowth reluctantly helped us with our sleeping bags.  
  
Jessie and I crawled inside and cuddled against its warm covers. Meowth sighed and ducked into his, yawning.  
  
"G'night, guys," Meowth groaned. "Don't wake me too early."  
  
"Sure, Meowth," I acknowledged. I puled the covers over a small portion my face and spied on Meowth and Jessie until sleep overtook them.  
  
Once I was sure they were both asleep, I slunk out of my sleeping bag and strolled beneath the moonlight.  
  
Well, I had what I wanted. No more Team Rocket and now a new path was before me. I was finally free, but.would we be able to make it? Well, I hoped so.  
  
To calm myself, I pulled out my beloved rose and just gazed at its petals. The one thing I could ever compare to Jessica. Frail in its beauty and spirit though cannot be handled without causing and being caused pain.  
  
I winced slightly as the thorns pierced my skin. Then I shifted fingers, away from the thorns.  
  
Jessie was really more vulnerable than she believed herself to be. Even though she tried to keep a tough exterior, the truth was, deep down she was just as weak as the very petals of a flower.  
  
"James." Jessie called.  
  
"Hmm?" I muttered, turning around.  
  
"Um.," she blushed a little. ".you dropped this." She placed my crimson rose into my hands, beside the one I already held. I glanced it over, but I returned it silently to her.  
  
"Keep it," I said simply. She carefully and gratefully received the delicate flower from me smiling.  
  
"Thanks." she smiled. ".but I don't see why I'd want this!" she snapped, dangling it over me distastefully. I turned back to the dirt path, but managed to spot her discreetly tucking it away someplace safe.  
  
"So.did you want to talk to me about something?"  
  
She stared off quietly into the distance as if she hadn't heard my question at all.  
  
"Jessie?"  
  
"Huh?" she asked.  
  
"Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be resting?"  
  
".well, what about you? Why are you out here? I couldn't sleep so I decided to just follow you!"  
  
"I suppose I wasn't very tired myself."  
  
"Then why did we decide to set up camp?" Jessie giggled.  
  
"I.I don't know!" I laughed along with her. I could hear a little nervousness in her tone. In mine too. She could never hide anything from me. "You're scared, aren't you, Jess?"  
  
Abruptly, the laughter died.  
  
"Scared? Scared of what?" I whirled around to face her.  
  
"You know what, Jess. You know very well you can't hide anything from me," I replied. "Of this whole job and Team Rocket thing!"  
  
Jessie just continued to stare at me as if she was trying to stop me from seeing past her. Seeing inside her.  
  
"Okay! Okay!" She yelled in frustration. "I'm afraid that if we don't find another job.we can't make it.where will we go without Team Rocket? We've never known anything else.Why can't things be as simple as they were!" she  
  
screamed.  
  
"We'll find one. And we'll do it together. I promise," I comforted.  
  
"And if we can't, it'll be your fault!" she barked at me. She clenched her fists in frustration and glared at the ground as if that would solve all of her problems.  
  
"Jessie." Ever since the incident at Headquarters, I had never seen her so angry. I lowered my head and waited for her next blow.  
  
"I.I'm sorry, James," she apologized. "Look, I.I'll meet you back at camp. I need to be alone."  
  
"But, Jessie."  
  
"I'll meet you back at camp," she repeated dangerously.  
  
"Jessie."  
  
"James, if you really care, you'll leave. Now please.just go."  
  
"Sure, Jess." I sighed reluctantly. I walked dejectedly back in the direction of camp, but instead of obeying her orders, I lingered behind and just watched her silently.  
  
I waited for a few moments curiously listening, then she angrily punched a tree in frustration.  
  
"Oooh.what am I gonna do?" she moaned. " I can't do this by myself! What if we can't do it? What'll happen then? James thinks its so simple.so easy! For him maybe.but what about me?"  
  
"Jessie." I called quietly.  
  
"I thought I told you.!" she growled, heading toward me angrily.  
  
"I wouldn't be a friend if I left," I smiled.  
  
"James.why do you care so much?"  
  
"Because I'm your friend, Jess! It's a dirty job, but someone's gotta do it," I grinned broadly at her.  
  
"Nice to see you're so optimistic about this! People will recognize us, you know? Ex-members of Team Rocket.do you think they'll even consider hiring us if they know that? Face it, James. It's a lost cause," she muttered in desperation.  
  
"Team Rocket may have destroyed our reputation, but we'll get through it, Jess. Somehow. I promise you," I comforted. Jessie stared at me in shock, all of her arguments shot.  
  
Suddenly, she leaped into my arms and wrapped her arms about my neck gratefully.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
I was taken aback by her and I froze up in nervousness. The sweet smell of her perfume reached my nose and I relaxed in the comfort of my best friend's closeness.  
  
Without warning, she released me and pulled away. She stepped back and looked me over as if I was foreign to her all of a sudden. Then she continued to move farther away. I was losing her.  
  
"Jessie, I'm sorry," I apologized. I didn't know what I was apologizing for, but I hoped it would help.  
  
"It's not you.let's just go back to camp and forget this. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day," she responded.  
  
"Okay," I answered. Something was keeping her from me.holding her back.I had to find out what. Then destroy that boundary. She just had to let me remove it.  
  
I need trust in the friendship, Jess. You don't seem to trust me for some strange reason. Why is that? I had to find out...before it was too late.  
  
Before I could react, Jessie turned away from me and walked back toward camp. I once again pulled out my rose and glanced in Jessie's direction.  
  
As weak as the petals of the rose.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Time ta go! Wake up, youse two! Didn't ya get any sleep? We gotta go!" Meowth yelled. We both groaned and turned over.  
  
"Five more minutes, mommy." I mumbled.  
  
"Get up now!" Meowth screamed, clawing both of our faces.  
  
"Meowth!!!" we shrieked and lunged at him.  
  
"It was only a scratch," Meowth pleaded.  
  
"How dare you, you mangy alley cat! You've ruined my beautiful face!" Jessie cried.  
  
"Yeah, well it's your fault! You didn't wake up! We gotta get moving! And where were youse guys last night anyway?"  
  
"Why, we were right here!" Jessie answered tensely.  
  
"You sure? I could've sworn I saw youse two leave."  
  
"Why would we do that, Meowth?" I added. Meowth could never find out. Not until me and Jess sorted our whole friendship out ourselves. Meowth peered skeptically at each of us, but shook it off.  
  
"All right! Come on! We gotta go check out da jobs here!"  
  
"We can't go like this!" I protested, motioning toward our clothing. We were still wearing our torn Team Rocket uniforms from when Headquarters went up in flames.  
  
"You're right. We gotta get sometin else ta wear."  
  
"Nonsense!" Jessie cut in. "Look!" Jessie tore off the sleeve of my white Team Rocket shirt.  
  
"Hey!" I yelled.  
  
"Look! Remember, we do have clothes under our Team Rocket uniform."  
  
"Ah! You're right!" I hoisted the remains of the white shirt off, leaving the black shirt underneath on. Jessie did the same with her white shirt and we tossed it unfeelingly on the ground.  
  
"The last of Team Rocket." Jessie replied, gazing down at the red 'R' streaking across the white heap.  
  
"Yeah.," I observed.  
  
"Oh well. Let's go!" Meowth shouted.  
  
"Right!" Jessie and me responded. We marched to the city, me wearing my black tank and white pants, while Jess wore her black tube top and white mini skirt.  
  
"Say, do you think we could grab a bite first?" I suggested.  
  
"Shut up and keep walking," Jessie snapped.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Um.," I stuttered.  
  
Dozens of unknown faces stared at the three of us keenly. I shielded my face from the crowd with my arm, but that didn't hide me from the caretaker of the store.  
  
He glared down from his tremendous height as if I was a bug just waiting to be squashed. I gulped then took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"My friends and I.are in a bit of a predicament. We are in need of a job and.we're willing to work long, hard hours.," I replied.  
  
"We are?" Meowth whispered to me.  
  
"I warn you, I will not be easy on you," the man grumbled.  
  
"Hey, I know you!" a young boy began, getting closer to me.  
  
"You do? I don't think we've ever met!" I protested nervously.  
  
"You're the ones who tried to steal my pokemon at that festival!" he accused.  
  
"Aren't they Team Rocket?" another voice in the crowd wondered.  
  
"Yes! I recognize them!" still another rang out.  
  
"No! We left! We want nothing more to do with them!" I objected. The angry crowd closed in closer on us.  
  
"I don't want Team Rocket in my store!" the manager stated as the crowd pushed us in the direction of the door. The hard cold voices of the customers drove us out of the store and into the street where we had come from.  
  
"So much for that," Jessie sighed.  
  
"Jessie, don't give up. We can do this," I encouraged.  
  
"Let's hope so, James."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Four stores and 2 restaurants later.  
  
"James, this is hopeless!" Jessie cried, exasperated.  
  
"No, it's not, Jess!" I yelled.  
  
"Yes, it is! Everyone knows who we are!"  
  
"Team Rocket isn't who we are, Jess."  
  
"Well, that's what they think!"  
  
"Hey! You three! Over here!" a voice called from a dark alley. We hesitantly glanced at one another, but followed the strange voice into the alley.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" one voice commanded.  
  
"Prepare for trouble?" Jessie gasped.  
  
"And make it double!" one other added.  
  
"To protect ourselves from devastation!"  
  
"To keep our group from discrimination!"  
  
"To denounce the evils of the Team Rocket Organization!"  
  
"To preserve the world and all creation!"  
  
"Rider!"  
  
"Danny!"  
  
"Team Rocket scum should blast off or prepare to fight!"  
  
"Because we'll beat you guys; the Shiva stand for what's right!" The two characters stepped out of the shadows.  
  
The young man had short black hair and wore a torn t-shirt with baggy worn out blue jeans. The female redhead had on a tight, faded, black tank top and a pair of ripped blue jean shorts.  
  
"How dare you insult Team Rocket!" Jessie retorted.  
  
"Why are you so protective of Team Rocket? You weren't one of them, were you?" Rider raised an eyebrow suspiciously at her.  
  
"Just let me handle this, okay, Jessie?" I hissed into her ear. I opened my mouth to speak, but Meowth cut in.  
  
"Yeah, so? Ya got sometin against us?" Meowth snapped.  
  
"Way to go, Meowth," I grumbled.  
  
"You three had ties with Team Rocket?" Danny remarked in shock. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes as she awaited my answer.  
  
"Yeah! Got a problem wit it?" Meowth interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah! The Shiva an Team Rocket are rivals in case you didn't notice," Rider smirked.  
  
"The Shiva.I know dem." Meowth pondered.  
  
"The Shiva?" I questioned in confusion.  
  
"The Shiva are another criminal group. Dey're alike ta Team rocket in every way possible; dat's why we're rivals.  
  
"A few years back, da two of us actually came up head ta head and we annihilated them, but I guess dere were some survivors." Meowth growled.  
  
"Yeah, and it seems that you are some of the few survivors of Team Rocket," Danny replied.  
  
"There were more than a few, stupid!" Rider snapped.  
  
"Was not! And don't call me 'stupid'!"  
  
"What? There were others?" I gasped.  
  
"You never heard? I know that there were a few survivors and I hear there's a rumor going around that one of them is their leader."  
  
"The B-boss.?" I stuttered. It couldn't be possible! I had seen the building collapse with him inside! But then again, I was also inside that building and through extreme luck, I made it out with my life.  
  
But if he was still alive.he'd probably be out looking for revenge. And I knew already who was number 1 on his list: me.  
  
"No, that can't be right! He can't be alive!" I protested.  
  
"How would you know? It's not like you were there!" Rider muttered.  
  
"Well, we were! We saw it go down! With him inside," Jessie stated.  
  
"What happened there anyway?" Danny queried curiously.  
  
"What, are you dense? It got burned down!" Rider interrupted.  
  
"I know that, but how?" she snapped in annoyance.  
  
"James burned it down!" Meowth announced.  
  
"Him?!" the entire Shiva gang gasped in unison, staring at me.  
  
"If you guys want to fight, let's go! Enough chat!" Jessie demanded, holding up her pokeballs in annoyance. Rider cast Jessie a sideward glance and grinned smugly.  
  
"A pokemon battle?" Rider asked, trying to surpress his laughter. "That may be Team Rocket's way of doing things, but not for us. We use these." He held up his fists and motioned toward us.  
  
If I didn't think of something fast, we were all goners! Thinking quickly, I blocked Jessie and Meowth from our opponents. Rider cackled at my weak attempt.  
  
"Look, guys! He thinks he can stop us! Team Rocket Headquarters may have been vulnerable enough for you clowns to destroy it, but we won't be so easy!"  
  
"Meowth! Fury swipes!" Meowth cried, slashing the faces of our adversaries.  
  
"You stupid cat! I'll fix you! Pokeball, go! Catch that mangy Meowth!" Rider shouted angrily, throwing the pokeball in his direction. He was going to steal Meowth! Not if I could help it!  
  
"Leave Meowth alone!" I commanded, forcefully tossing my own pokeball, blocking his.  
  
"You've got a lot of nerve, kid." Rider suddenly smiled. " I like that. You know, maybe since you got this thing against Team Rocket, you can join us."  
  
"We could use someone like you on the Shiva team," Danny added.  
  
"James! You wouldn't!" Jessie threatened.  
  
"Uh.um." I said nervously.  
  
"Well?" Danny asked.  
  
".I'll get back to you!"  
  
"But."  
  
"Weezing, smokescreen!" I yelled and released my pokemon. He immediately sprayed the dark alley with the foggy must.  
  
Jessie, Meowth, and I took the opportunity to escape from the Shiva among the mists.  
  
"Wow! We gotta get this guy, Rider!" Danny sighed.  
  
"You think I don't know that?" he retorted, then grinned evilly to himself. "And I know just how we're gonna do it."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
We panted for breath from our lucky escape from the alley. Once Jessie had caught her breath, she slapped me in rage.  
  
"How dare you even consider betraying Team Rocket!" she snapped.  
  
"Do I have really any other choice?" I retorted. " We can't find a job, Jess! If this is the only way, then.!"  
  
I paused mid-sentence. What was I saying? Join another gang? Then all of my efforts to escape my past would be meaningless if I was just going to jump back inside the pit again.  
  
".you're right, Jess," I resolved. "Let's keep looking then."  
  
"Good," Jessie smiled.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I'm tired, Jess," I sighed as I slumped down onto the table as Jessie hungrily chomped on her burger.  
  
"Then go to sleep," Jess replied nonchalantly.  
  
"You're not hungry? Dat's a first," Meowth laughed as he ate his french fries.  
  
"Ash, do something!" a voice called frantically. I listened intently to the voices. It was the twerps!  
  
"Okay! Chicor-! Aaah!" Ash clutched his hand in pain as the pokeball slipped from his hand and onto the floor.  
  
"We're in trouble!" Misty gasped, hiding behind Ash.  
  
"Ready to surrender?" Danny shouted. Danny? What was she doing? The rest of the Shiva took hold of Ash, Misty and Brock.  
  
They desperately fought them, but with no luck. Before Danny disappeared with Rider into the alley, she winked at me. I immediately got to my feet.  
  
"What's wrong?" Meowth asked through a mouthful of food.  
  
"It's Danny!" I gasped.  
  
"Danny? What does she want?" Jessie questioned distastefully.  
  
"Looks like she's trying to lure me. And it's working. She just kidnapped the twerps."  
  
"So?"  
  
"If they were like Team Rocket, I wouldn't care either, but this is the Shiva. Who knows what they may do to them. I mean, they're only kids."  
  
"Can't I finish my burger first?"  
  
"All right. I'll do it on my own." I rushed out into the alley, following Danny.  
  
"So, James, you decided to join us?" Danny asked, grinning.  
  
"Why are you bothering with little kids when it's me that you want?" I smirked, shaking my head.  
  
"Whatever will do the trick," Danny smiled. Misty glanced fearfully in my direction. I had to get them out of here before I could save myself.  
  
"Danny, you've got me already. The least you could do is free them."  
  
"Anything. Partner," she grinned widely. "Let em' go, Rider."  
  
Rider reluctantly freed the twerps. They rushed away from the Shiva and to my side.  
  
"We'll fight em together," Ash growled.  
  
"No, this is my fight. I can handle it," I assured Ash.  
  
"But."  
  
"Go, Ash." He took one last glance at me and reluctantly left me. Misty smiled at me gratefully.  
  
"Be careful," she whispered. "And thank you." She dashed off after Ash along with Brock.  
  
"So, James, here's your first mission."Rider started.  
  
"I quit," I replied and rushed toward the exit.  
  
"Stop him!" Danny yelled.  
  
Out of nowhere, two marble balls bounced onto the ground and spread a musty gas across the alley. I stumbled about in shock, but then a hand reached out of nowhere and pulled me to safety.  
  
"Jessie?" I asked my rescuer.  
  
"Stop fooling around! We gotta keep looking!" she yelled.  
  
"Yeah! Or we won't have any job ta do!" Meowth put in.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
After hours more of searching, to no avail, we decided to rest for the day in one of the nearby hotels.  
  
I reclined on my back on one of the large beds as Jessie took a shower, removing her disguise from earlier that day. Meowth just paced to and fro in front of my bed impatiently.  
  
"What are we gonna do, James? What are we gonna do? It's been a whole day an nothin! We've got nothin ta show for it!" Meowth complained.  
  
"Maybe things'll work out better tomorrow," I concluded, shutting my eyes.  
  
"An if dey don't? Den what? We gotta do sometin! Maybe if you joined da Shiva.no! What am I saying? Arrgh!" I just smiled as Meowth continued to worry.  
  
"We'll be fine, Meowth," I assured him.  
  
"Nice ta know you're so calm about all this!" Meowth yelled.  
  
"Calm down. Here; Knock yourself out," I tossed him a yarn ball and he chased it playfully across the room. I sighed. That's all it takes to distract Meowth.  
  
I personally found that things work out better if you just lay back and wait, but apparently, he thought of things differently. That probably explained why he was always stressed out.  
  
"Jessie, you almost done?" I called restlessly.  
  
"Shut up and wait your turn! I'm trying to get this red paint off my face!" Jessie answered in annoyance.  
  
I grinned thinking back on the night before we had arrived in the city. When she had actually spoken to me like a friend. The way she had before we had gotten involved with Team Rocket.  
  
Maybe through this obstacle, she would begin to trust me more. More than she had before. With the kind of trust I wanted.  
  
"It's all yours!" Jessie shouted from the shower. I sat up reluctantly and marched into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I could hear Jessie's voice from the next room as I pushed her cosmetics to one side of the counter.  
  
Then, listening closer, I realized that Jessie wasn't the only voice I was hearing. Someone else was in Jessie's room! I pressed my ear against the wall, in effort to hear their conversation.  
  
"Wha-what do you want?" I made out the words Jessie had said. I could barely hear the stranger's response. He must have been out of earshot for me to listen.  
  
"What does this have to do with James?" she snapped. She was defending me? To whom? And why?  
  
"It's not that.Look, I only hung around him because it's my job. It's not like I didn't want to get away! It wasn't my choice."  
  
My face fell at her comment. So the truth finally came out. She hadn't been defending me; why, she didn't care one bit about me. Why didn't she have the nerve to tell me herself before? Didn't I deserve to know?  
  
"Meet where? In the park? When? Tonight? Okay, I'll wait til everyone's asleep." Then once again there was silence in Jessie's room.  
  
Maybe I was wrong.Jessie wouldn't.couldn't betray me like this.she was my friend.right? My feet suddenly felt weak and I toppled back against the door and just slumped to the ground slowly.  
  
"James, are you all right?" Jessie asked from her bedroom.  
  
I remained completely silent as I leaned my head back against the door. How could she deny everything I thought we meant to each other? Then resolve to meet with another man?  
  
"James?"  
  
".fine."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Late that night, I lay in bed, eyes darting about and ears alert to listen for when Jessie emerged from her room. I had to know who had been talking to her.  
  
Suddenly, my ears detected a strange sound coming from Jessie's bedroom. I slowly crawled out of mine, making sure not to wake Meowth and walked into the bathroom that connected the two rooms.  
  
The bathroom door creaked open and I glanced inside the room, just in time to see Jess bolting out the door. As I was about to give chase, an object on her bed caught my eye.  
  
A rose.a single, solitary rose.I picked it up delicately. As weak as the very petals of a flower.was there anything I could do to save my rose?  
  
I dashed outside, keeping a good distance between me and Jessie, and copied her every move so she wouldn't suspect me behind her.  
  
As we reached the gate to the City Park, she quickly stopped, causing me to come to an abrupt and sudden halt as well. I hid behind a large garbage can and just waited until Jessie decided to move.  
  
But she just stood there, staring out into the darkness as if she could sense me or something. I sucked in my breath just in case and my heart pounded faster.  
  
Then Jessie just shrugged and took off into the park. After a few moments, I stood up and continued with the chase. When she finally paused beside some bushes, I did along with her and found a perfect place to spy on her and the mysterious man.  
  
Before I knew it, we had been joined by a shadowy figure. He just stood there staring at Jessie.  
  
"So what do you want?" Jessie growled.  
  
"You're alone, right?" the stranger responded nonchalantly.  
  
"Yeah. Now what do you want to talk about?" Jessie snapped.  
  
"Nothing. More something we need."  
  
"What? And what does it have to do with me and James?"  
  
"James comes in later, but for now, we need you." The stranger stepped out from the shadows, revealing his true identity. It was Butch!  
  
Suddenly, a few more people leaped out of the bushes and secured Jess! She fought to break free of their grip, but couldn't.  
  
"Butch! How did you survive?" she demanded.  
  
"The question is 'how did James survive?'" Butch queried.  
  
"Yes, Jessie, we're all dying to know," Cassidy added.  
  
Jessie just glared at them defiantly. Cassidy met Jessie's glare, but when she realized that Jessie wouldn't say a word, she smirked and stepped back.  
  
"No matter. It's not like he's gonna be around for that much longer," Cassidy sneered.  
  
"Weezing! Smokescreen attack!" I ordered, my gas pokemon spreading horrible smelling fumes over Cassidy and Butch and the rest of their comapdres.  
  
"He's here!" Butch observed. Cassidy felt Jessie being wrenched out of her grip and pulled away into the mist.  
  
"James!" she shrieked angrily.  
  
When we were far enough from the park, we just proceeded to cough and cough until we were able to catch our breath.  
  
"James! You came after me! Why.?" Jessie gasped.  
  
"I don't know why, Jessica," I stated coldly. "I wish I knew."  
  
"You called me 'Jessica'."  
  
"That's your name, isn't it?" I turned away from Jessie and just gazed sadly at the ground.  
  
"Well,.thank you." Silence consumed us as we stood silently beneath the moonlight. I couldn't even bear to look at her. It hurt too much. "You're quiet.too quiet.what happened?"  
  
".nothing. Not that you'd care."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I noticed the rising annoyance and tension in her voice. But I didn't care. Why should I? She didn't.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean, Jessie. I know you were talking to someone in the bedroom.about me."  
  
"What? When?"  
  
".I really don't want to talk about it. So let's just go."  
  
"Well, I do! Tell me! What did I supposedly say?" Jessie forced me to look her straight in the eye. Fine then. She wanted an answer? I'd give her one.  
  
"You know, Jessie, don't you hate it when people pretend, they act out their entire lives?" I smirked slightly, pacing around her like a hawk.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Because you are one of them! You pretended all my life to be my friend, but now I know the truth! I don't need a fake friend!" I pulled out of her grip and turned my back to her again, for fear of lashing out again, for fear of crying.  
  
"You know, I was right. I should've known it was too good to last. Everything in my life always is," her tone softened to a whisper or a small whimper. Was Jessie.crying?  
  
"You're exactly the way I thought you'd turn out. The same as your family and any other person I've ever known. I hope you leave and join the stupid Shiva! Go ahead! We're on opposite sides already," Jessie grumbled.  
  
"Maybe I will!" I snapped.  
  
"Then go! Leave! I'll be better off without you!"  
  
"Same here!"  
  
Jessie glared daggers at me in rage and moved back.  
  
Just before she disappeared in the shadows, I caught one last glimpse of her. Her face seemed enraged, but when I looked deep into her eyes, I realized that deep down, she was extremely hurt.  
  
Maybe I had been wrong. If she truly was a fake, then why did she seem so devastated when I told her so? Or was that an act too? I don't know what to believe anymore. The little trust that we had had was gone. Forever. Never to be replaced.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
My hand rested on the door handle to Jess' bedroom. Stalling as long as my conscience would allow, I just stared at my feet.  
  
I admit, I did feel somewhat bad about saying those things to Jessie, but I knew that every word was true. Well, for my sake, I hoped they were.  
  
Before I could react the door flung open and Meowth crashed into me. We both were tossed back roughly onto the ground.  
  
"James, where's Jessie?" Meowth asked frantically.  
  
"Where is she.isn't she here?" I questioned, the tension rising in my voice.  
  
"No! I don't know where she is! Hey.where were you?"  
  
"Oh.out."  
  
"Did you see Jess leave?"  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When she left the hotel, I followed her to the City Park, but after that I don't know where she went."  
  
"Well, come on! We gotta find her!"  
  
"I.I think I'll stay here."  
  
"What kind of a friend are you, James?"  
  
"You mean, 'what kind of a friend is Jessie?'"  
  
"Sometin's going on between you two and you're gonna tell me what," Meowth demanded.  
  
"Nothing happened, Meowth," I responded dryly. Images of that night flashed through my head-Jessie's conversation with Butch in the bedroom, the attack, our argument-but I bit my lip and kept it all inside me.  
  
"James, as a friend, I'm asking you. Come on; maybe I can help you," Meowth begged. I sighed, my entire defense falling.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because I'm your friend."  
  
".friend?" I asked Meowth.  
  
"Yeah," Meowth smiled.  
  
".Jessie and I kinda had a fight.met with Butch and Cassidy.told them that what we had meant nothing to her."  
  
"Slow down! You say you saw Butch and Cassidy? How? Where?"  
  
"In the city Park. They called Jess and that's when I overheard their conversation."  
  
"How do you know she was talking about you?"  
  
"I just.know. Then I rescued her in the park from.Team Rocket.and that was the last I saw of her."  
  
"So she was in Central Park.do you think Cass and Butch caught her?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
".all right then. Let's go find Jessie before they do!" Meowth yelled heroically.  
  
"Ah." I interrupted his dramatic moment. "Can we eat breakfast first?"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Jessie! Jessie! Where are you?" I called, searching frantically through the City Park, our only clue to where she may be.  
  
"Jessie! Jessie!" Meowth yelled. "Meowth needs a manicure!"  
  
"Jessie, please answer!" Please be safe.  
  
"Jess!"  
  
"I'm right here, James," she replied softly, stepping out from the bushes. She didn't seem at all like herself. She seemed very upset.sad almost. Probably from what I had said.  
  
"Jessie, I." I motioned toward her.  
  
"Don't move any closer, James," she warned in a hostile tone. Meowth placed a claw on my pant leg and just held me back.  
  
"James, leave while you can." Meowth advised under his breath. Why were they acting so strange?  
  
I gazed into her pleading eyes. I guess she didn't want a second chance with me. They way it appeared was that.she hadn't been lying to Butch. Our relationship did indeed mean nothing to her. But I wasn't willing to let go that easily.  
  
"Jessie, please." I begged, taking another step closer.and fell right into a trap. A rope wrapped tightly around my ankle and hung me upside down in the air.  
  
"Good work, Jessie," Butch congratulated. "Seems you never did lose your touch." Jessie just glanced away from Butch and me.  
  
"You too, Meowth," Cassidy added. Meowth lowered his head. "Now let's see what we've caught in our net," Cassidy looked me over.  
  
"Keep away from me! Or I'll." I swung angrily at the air, but instead of landing a perfect punch, I just continued to spin round. Cassidy laughed at my weak attack.  
  
"Very amusing, James."  
  
"Pathetic," Giovanni sneered as he too stepped out of the shadows and joined them.  
  
"The.Boss." I gasped.  
  
"'Giovanni, you may have thought you won, but I refused to let it end like this. Whether I get out or not, you will never win.' Weren't those you're exact words, James?" Giovanni cackled.  
  
"Well, not my exact words."  
  
"Don't contradict me!" I winced slightly at the sound of his voice. "Even now that your time is coming to a close, you still have the nerve to defy me."  
  
He glowered in fury at me and I returned his glare in rebellion. I just hoped he wouldn't retaliate.  
  
"Get him out of my sight," Giovanni growled. Cassidy and Butch released my leg from the snare reluctantly and hoisted me back to my feet.  
  
"Say, g'bye, James," Butch grinned at Jessie.  
  
".wait!" Jessie begged Giovanni.  
  
"Wait? I thought you didn't care? Isn't that why you joined up with us again? So you could live?" Giovanni laughed.  
  
"But.I have something better," Jessie smiled broadly. "Why just kill him when we could make him suffer for the rest of his days?"  
  
".go on."  
  
"Let's return him to his home. I've been there before; it's a horrible place of torment and torture.  
  
"His parents neglect his feelings and his soon-to-be wife is cruel and hostile toward him, which she shows by chasing him about the house with her whip," Jessie continued.  
  
"No! Never! I'll never go back!" I protested.  
  
"Hmm.it seems plausible. What do you think?" Giovanni turned to Cassidy, Butch, and the other few members present.  
  
"But what if she's lying?" Butch questioned.  
  
"For her sake, she better not be," he shot a cold stare at Jessie. "Either way, James won't remember her to come back."  
  
"What?" Jessie queried curiously.  
  
"You don't think we'd let him leave with his memory, do you? He knows too much. Besides, we can't have him coming back and disrupting you or Meowth from your work. If either of you are still around by then."  
  
"Hey! You promised us dat if we turned him over to you, you'd forget dat we'd ever been involved wit him inda first place and let us back on da Team," Meowth protested angrily.  
  
"Temporarily. You're time is up." The other remaining members took hold of Jessie and Meowth.  
  
"So I guess I was right, Jessie. You're just a big fake," I grumbled.  
  
"No, it's not that, James. I didn't have a choice! I told you to go! I.I'm sorry," Jessie apologized.  
  
".really?" I raised my eyebrow skeptically.  
  
".yeah."  
  
The men restraining her suddenly yanked harder on her arms and pulled her farther out of my reach.  
  
"Just forget everything I said to Butch! It's not true!"  
  
"We're sorry, Jimmy!" Meowth cried. "Meowth'll neva do that to ya again! But I don't tink we'll be getting anoder chance!"  
  
"Meowth! Jessie!" I struggled to release myself from my captor's grip. Now I had a reason to fight it. I couldn't just let all of our memories just disappear forever.  
  
"Enough talk!" Cassidy snapped. She clobbered me over the head with a metal rod.  
  
As the cold, hard steel whacked into my head with a sickening clang, I sank down to the ground weakly, all around me growing dim.  
  
"James!!!" was the last thing I heard come out of Jessie's mouth as I collapsed weakly on the floor.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"James? Are y'all okay?" a distant voice called out to me. I dizzily opened my eyes to see a young woman hovering over me.  
  
"Je-Je.?" I stuttered. Who was she?  
  
"Yes, James," she smiled. "It's me, Jessibelle." Jessiebelle? That wasn't what I was trying to say. Heck, I don't even know what I was trying to say!  
  
"Jessibelle? What am I doing here?" I asked in confusion.  
  
"You must have hurt your head pretty hard, James dear. Ah'll leave so you can rest," Jessibelle stepped back from the bed after planting a kiss on my forehead and retreated silently from the room.  
  
How did I end up back where I had started? I swore to myself that I'd never return again! I rested my hand on my forehead, over top of my bandage. Bandage? Wha-?  
  
I got to my feet and sauntered over to the mirror. I removed the bandage to reveal a bloody scar streaking across my forehead. How.? I shakily placed my hand on the wound. Blood stained my fingers and dripped onto the counter.  
  
What happened to me? All I remember is being somewhere other than home with a rose.a small red rose.who knew what the significance of it was?  
  
And also with a mysterious woman. Her name is Je.Je.oh, I don't know. Maybe my family would have answers. I tightly fastened my bandage and approached the door.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" I called.  
  
"Yes, dear?" Jessibelle answered sweetly, heading in my direction.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you. Where are my parents?" I snapped.  
  
"Ah'm sure ah can help you. Now what do you need?"  
  
"My parents." She giggled softly.  
  
"Oh, come now. You can tell me."  
  
".fine. How did I get here? I'm lost."  
  
"Oh, silly thing! You must've lost your memory! Ah suppose you were coming back to me and you hit your head somehow. Ah found you in the garden all alone."  
  
"But before.oh, never mind." How did I come to be there? I refused to accept that I was on my way to see that witch. Why would I waste my time? Something must've happened to me.that would explain my bruise.  
  
Jessibelle pushed me into my bedroom once again.  
  
"Don't worry about your memories, James! Everything'll be fine now that you're home." I fell back onto my bed roughly as Jessibelle locked my only exit.  
  
Very suspicious.she knew something. I was sure of that much. I had to find out what. I leaned against the door, listening to any clues that may be helpful.  
  
"Hopkins, get James' parents right away! Ah've got to discuss something with them in the family room." Probably about me. Somehow, I had to eavesdrop on their meeting.  
  
My eyes darted about the room for a possible exit. Hmm.a dresser, a bed, an air vent.an air vent! That was it! I climbed on top of the dresser and reached up for the vent, and pulled off the lid.  
  
After making sure I had a firm grip on the edges, I pulled myself skyward. As my feet left the security of the dresser, I strained to lift myself into the air vent.  
  
"No more.donuts for me," I wheezed as I disappeared into the vent.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Yes, Jessibelle?" my mother asked impatiently.  
  
"Ah'm worried. James is starting to question too much. If he finds out what really happened, then he may leave me again!" Jessibelle yelled.  
  
"Whatever do you mean, Jessibelle?" my dad queried curiously.  
  
"It seems that when he first came to us, he didn't quite remember anything about what happened. He doesn't remember ever joining with that impudent Jessie.  
  
"As long as he doesn't remember any reason to leave, he'll stay here with me, but now he's starting to remember something. If we don't do something.huh?" Jessibelle glanced upward at the air vent.  
  
I held my breath as I moved away from the opening. She saw me already.I know it.  
  
"What is it, Jessibelle?" mom asked.  
  
"Ah thought ah heard something." She shrugged it off. "Oh well. So what do you suggest?"  
  
"Keep him confined in his bedroom. As long as he has no contact with anybody, he'll be fine."  
  
"Very well, mother," Jessibelle grinned.  
  
My own parents.what were they keeping me from? I knew why- because Jessibelle was a psychotic woman bent on making my life miserable. But what?  
  
And who was this 'impudent Jessie'? Could it be that she was the mysterious woman from my memory?  
  
"Why don't you go accompany him in the bedroom?"  
  
I gasped in shock. What would she think if when she came in, she spotted me jumping out of the air vent? I had get there first!  
  
I crawled as fast as I could through the tiny enclosing. My elbows started to burn with pain as I dragged them along the bottom, but I didn't care. I saw the opening leading into my bedroom coming closer and closer.  
  
"James!" I heard Jessibelle call as she began unlocking my door. Time was running out!  
  
The door creaked open as Jessibelle poked her head inside.  
  
"James." she called again. Her eyes fell to the bed, where she spotted me sleeping. She smiled and approached my bed. "James, dear, time to wake up. Ah'm here."  
  
Apparently, she didn't care a bit that I was supposedly sleeping. Very kind of her to be so considerate. I sleepily opened my eyes and glared at her.  
  
"Yawn! Oh, it's Jessibelle. Must be a nightmare.," I groaned. She laughed dumbly.  
  
"Y'all are so funny, James! So what about the wedding?"  
  
"What wedding?"  
  
"Our wedding."  
  
"Our wedding? Excuse me? There is no our; there is no us! There is no wedding!" I snapped. She smirked defiantly and pushed me up against the wall. My head clunked against it, causing a stream of pain to shoot through me from my injury.  
  
"You must've forgotten about that, dear. We are getting married. Today." She suddenly pressed her lips against mine. I struggled desperately to break away from her death grip, but my efforts were futile.  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang, disrupting her. I gasped for breath as she sat up in annoyance.  
  
"Hopkins, will you please get the door?" she yelled to our servant.  
  
"What if it's that 'impudent Jessie'? You don't want me remembering things, do you?" I smirked. She raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but reluctantly retreated downstairs to get the door.  
  
I breathed in relief. Gone at last. Now to find out who the visitors were. Luckily for me, the door had been left open for my escape. I sneaked out the door and cautiously hung by the stairs.  
  
"Uh, hi. Is James there?" someone questioned from downstairs. He sounded somewhat familiar.did I know him?  
  
"And who, may ah ask, are you?" Jessibelle asked defensively.  
  
"I'm Ash Ketchum," he answered.  
  
"And I'm Misty," another piped up.  
  
"And Brock," one other added. Before I knew it, Jessibelle had spotted me.  
  
"James, what are you doing here? Go now!" she ordered.  
  
"I'm here for answers, Jessibelle. And if you won't give them to me, maybe they can. What are you afraid of, Jessibelle?" I challenged.  
  
She pursed her lips, but said nothing as she left the four of us alone.  
  
"But don't be long. Ah don't like to be kept waiting, James," she replied, disappearing from view.  
  
"James, are you all right?" Misty asked, glancing at the bandage on my head.  
  
"First of all, who are you and what do you want?" I questioned. "Do I know you?"  
  
"How do you not know who we are? You've been chasing after us the past three or four years!" Ash gasped in amazement.  
  
"It worked then. They did what they planned. And you let them," Misty removed the bandage from my head, revealing the scar.  
  
"What are you.?" I gasped. How dare she even touch me! I shoved her aside.  
  
"You really don't remember, do you?" She gazed questioningly back at her friends. I frowned. This conversation was getting nowhere fast.  
  
"Look, I don't know who you are, but."  
  
"Misty, let's just go. He doesn't want our help," Ash grumbled.  
  
"Ash, we owe him at least that much," Misty retorted. "Now think of something!"  
  
They just stood there for a moment, glanced at each other, and nodded. I don't know what they were planning, but I decided to hang around for a moment longer.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" Ash began, winking at Misty.  
  
"And make it double!" Misty added, grinning. Wha-? Prepare for.trouble?  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Je-Jessie?" I asked in confusion.  
  
"James!" Brock put in, smiling.  
  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" Misty yelled, tossing me a red rose. A rose.why? Why was it so important?  
  
"S-surrender now.or prepare.prepare to fight." I replied unsurely and collapsed to my knees, the tiny flower falling out of my grasp.  
  
What was happening to me? How did I know that? It seemed like such a distant part of my life. Was it even my life? Or was it somebody else?  
  
"James, are you all right?" Misty gasped.  
  
"What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be remembering this.. It's not me."  
  
"But it is, James!" Ash protested.  
  
".It can't be. And stop calling me that!" I snapped, getting to my feet angrily.  
  
"You can't deny who you are, James! Or do you prefer to be called 'Jimmy'?"  
  
"Jimmy? Someone used to call me by that name before.no! That can't be right.or is it?"  
  
"No, it's not, James!" Jessibelle interrupted. "Don't listen to them! They're trying to confuse you! Ah know what's best for you, dear!"  
  
"She doesn't, James! If you don't hurry, that entire town is gonna be destroyed by Team Rocket and the Shiva! They're completely destroying everything to try and prove who's stronger!"  
  
"That's a fight no one will win," Brock muttered, shaking his head sadly.  
  
"The only thing they're gonna do is kill themselves. And Jessie's one of them," Ash added.  
  
"Je-Je-Jessie?" I stuttered. Jessie.did I care for her? Did I even know her?  
  
"Jessie?" Jessibelle snorted. "You don't like her, James! You don't even know her! You love me, don't you, James?"  
  
"No, James! Don't listen! You remember Jessie, don't you, James?" Misty protested.  
  
"James!" Ash shouted.  
  
"James!" Brock yelled. I clutched my throbbing head in pain. Who to believe? Who to believe? I'm so confused! I felt as though I would pass out.  
  
'James,' a quiet voice called out.  
  
W-who's there? I glanced up and peered around. Everyone around me was screaming my name, but strangely, they sounded distant so.far away.  
  
Suddenly, visions flashed through my head.  
  
"Friends?" Without a moment's hesitation, Jessie shook my hand warmly.  
  
"Friends. Always."  
  
"You forgot Meowth!" Meowth shouted. Then the vision disappeared and darkness surrounded me.  
  
'This is you,' the voice informed me.  
  
Me? Who am I? Who am I?  
  
'A part of me.'  
  
A new background formed in the darkness. A collapsed building formed in the background as Jessie and Meowth lifted me off the ground.  
  
"We will always be there for you, James. I will always be your friend. You don't need to worry," Jessie assured me as she lifted me to my feet.  
  
Was it.real? I.I.don't know.  
  
Just then, everything blacked out and I slid onto the floor.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"James. James, wake up," a voice whispered.  
  
"Huh?" I slowly woke up. The redhead from earlier was hovering over me, with Jessibelle behind her. "M-Misty?"  
  
She smiled at me and said, "You remember."  
  
"I suppose, but I'm not exactly sure what. What's wrong with me?"  
  
"James, you lost your memory, that's all. But you have to do something or Jessie and Meowth'll lose.  
  
"The Shiva have a lot more on their side. Team Rocket may have weapons, but they're gonna lose. You know the weaknesses of both sides. You're the only one who can save them."  
  
"Jessie's in trouble?"  
  
Jessie.sounded familiar.partners.Team Rocket.best friend.I.I'm remembering! My memories are returning!  
  
"Yeah, James. Are you with us?"  
  
"Yeah!" I resolved, getting to my feet.  
  
"No, you're not!" Jessibelle screamed, reaching for me. My hand went automatically to my belt and I fingered my pokeballs.  
  
"Weezing, go! Smokescreen!" I yelled.  
  
"Whee." Weezing acknowledged, blowing smoke in every direction. In the midst of the smoke, Misty took my hand and we vanished in the smog.  
  
"James!" Jessibelle shrieked in rage. Sorry, Jessibelle, but I'm not gonna lose myself for you. I have a job to do.  
  
Well, here I go. Be safe, Jessie. I'm on my way.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Well, were finally here," Ash announced grimly.  
  
"What happened?" I gasped in shock.  
  
"Team Rocket and the Shiva. That's what happened," Brock stated. The entire city appeared to be a ghost town of some sort. The shops and houses were boarded up and the streets were completely deserted.  
  
"It's awful, isn't it?" Misty remarked, staring at the remains of it.  
  
"How could this have happened?" I replied.  
  
"That's what fighting does, James. It destroys. Hey, James! Where are you going?" Brock called after me.  
  
Please be okay, Jessie, Meowth. I gotta see you.hold on a little longer.  
  
I banged frantically on one of the doors.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone home? Please open up!" I begged.  
  
"Go away!" was the response.  
  
"I begging you; I need your help. Two friends of mine are missing. Can you.?"  
  
"You think you're the only one? Get outta here! I've got work to do."  
  
"Look, I understand how you must feel, but this may be my one last chance to see them. They're all I have left." I pleaded, striking the door softly one last time.  
  
I wasn't getting anywhere with this person. I turned my back slowly from the door.and suddenly and slowly, it creaked open.  
  
".come on in." I grinned happily at the twerps and we all dashed inside. "I'm sorry for that little incident at the door, but you saw how this town is; you never know who could be at the other side of your door."  
  
"Thank you anyway," I smiled. "Do you know when this happened?" I questioned.  
  
"Is your name 'James'?"  
  
"Uh.yeah."  
  
"Just curious. It's been going on for a few days now. Team Rocket came after the Shiva and they fought back. So now there's this big war going on to see who's the stronger gang. I've had to close down my shop ever since. It's the same for everyone."  
  
Wow. I had been asleep for a few days. Jessie and Meowth could be dead by now.I shook the thought from my head. No, I couldn't give up hope. They were still alive; they had to be.  
  
"What about the police? Can't they do anything?" I asked.  
  
"The police? Ha! Maybe if they're weren't so many they had to battle, but the Shiva and Team Rocket combined are too powerful to fight. Maybe if there were less, but I don't see that happening any time soon.  
  
"The Shiva aren't doing too well, but as long as there's still some left, there's no telling what they could do.  
  
"So the police have given up. They've been inside their station eating doughnuts ever since this started."  
  
"They're getting paid for eating doughnuts?"  
  
"What else can they do? I'd say about 95% of the crimes committed here are either by Team Rocket or the Shiva. I told you already- until the gangs shrink or kill themselves, there's nothing they can do."  
  
No police guarding the town.this was horrible. Those two gangs were completely out of control. Something had to be done to stop them and retrieve my friends from the jaws of danger.  
  
But what could I do? Alone, I was powerless against them. I couldn't save them alone. I needed help. The twerps would lend a hand, but how much could we do?  
  
"Have you seen a young woman and her pokemon around here? She has extremely long red hair and the Meowth has an extremely big mouth," I informed, still hopeful. I saw the woman hesitate a bit, but she spoke after a few seconds.  
  
"I haven't seen anybody like that around these parts. Say, you look familiar."  
  
"T-to whom?" I was heading back in the same direction. Everyone seemed to know me for my former reputation. Nothing would ever change.  
  
"You're from Team Rocket, aren't you? I saw your wanted poster in the police office the other day."  
  
"You've got it all wrong! I'm not." I protested.  
  
"I also heard you completely destroyed Team Rocket Headquarters to stop their master plan. Good job!" she applauded, laughing to herself about the incident. "Ya gotta have a lot of guts ta do something like that; or no brains."  
  
I laughed along with her in spite of myself. At last, remembered for doing something good. Well,.sort of.  
  
"But now it doesn't matter. Cause the whole purpose of doing that was to give my friends and me a chance.a chance to do something worthwhile. a chance to prove to everyone we were.worth something. But they're gone forever."  
  
She just sat there thinking for a moment, then she took me by the hand and led me up the stairs.  
  
"Come with me," was all she said. The twerps followed uncertainly behind. Where was she taking me?  
  
"Where.?" I started to ask, but once she brought me inside an upstairs room, I paused.  
  
Lying on the beds were two well-known figures. The two people with whom I had grown up with. It was.  
  
"Jessie! Meowth!" I cried, dashing to their side. They just lay on their beds, unmoved. Then I spotted the bandages covering their numerous wounds. What happened to them? "Who did this to them?"  
  
"Supposedly Team Rocket. Just before the fighting started, my daughter said that she saw them dragging these two out of City Park. She figured they were in trouble, so she rescued them from Team Rocket. Then Team Rocket killed one of the Shiva members to get back. That's how the fighting got started.  
  
"She also told me never to show anyone these two were in here. Unless, I met a lavender haired Team Rocket member named James. I wanted ta make sure it was you before I showed you this room."  
  
"Will they be okay?" I queried in fear.  
  
"If they get the rest they need and the wounds heal like they're supposed to, maybe. But it's not for sure. They're pretty beaten up."  
  
I hoped with all of my heart that they would be fine. Thank goodness her daughter had saved them. Who was her daughter anyway.?  
  
"What's your daughter's name?"  
  
"Her name? Her name is Danny."  
  
"Danny?! As in Danny from the Shiva?"  
  
"You know her, James?" Ash asked.  
  
"Know her? Yeah. We met the day I arrived here. She tried to get me to pick sides."  
  
"Between the Shiva and Team Rocket." Ash put in, thoughtfully. I nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes. I see what she's doing."  
  
"What do you mean, James?"  
  
I clutched my fist angrily. She didn't care about me; all she wanted was my knowledge of Team Rocket to help the Shiva in their fight, since she knew Jessie and Meowth wouldn't.  
  
In a way, she had them as a ransom. No, a trap. Another trap.  
  
Them-all of them-were all the same. Using me in their cons and plans as a pawn. Nothing more than a pawn to use as they please. But there was nothing I could do in this matter.  
  
If I had to join the Shiva to save my friends,.I would do it. Even though I didn't want that to be a part of my life anymore, I would sacrifice my freedom for them.  
  
"James?"  
  
".Never mind. Ash, Brock.Misty." they all turned their gazes to me.  
  
"Yes, James?" Misty questioned.  
  
".I'm going to join the battle with the Shiva."  
  
"What?!" they all gasped.  
  
"But I thought you were out of those gangs for good!" Misty demanded in shock.  
  
"It's not my choice, Misty. It seems the decision has been made for me already," I glanced wistfully at Jessie's bed.  
  
"What do you mean 'it's not my choice'? Of course it is!"  
  
".you don't understand, Misty."  
  
"Then explain it to me!"  
  
".Misty,."  
  
"Open up now!" a voice commanded from downstairs.  
  
"They're back!" Danny's mother observed in fear. She shoved us all into the room and slammed the door shut. I listened intently as the men broke into her home. "Get out of my house!"  
  
"Move it, lady! We don't need you!" All we heard next was a loud thump against the hard floor. The pounding of footsteps banging up the stairs panicked all of us as we desperately searched for an exit.  
  
"What'll we do? They're bound to look in here!" Misty cried in fright.  
  
"Out the window!" I suggested. "Take Jess and Meowth." The four of us quickly tied some bed sheets together, end to end, forming a rope for us to climb down.  
  
Ash went down first with Meowth in his arms, Misty followed him, and I carefully handed Jessie over to Brock. As Jessie slipped out of my grip, I watched to make sure she got down safely, then began my climb.  
  
Abruptly the door flew open and the Shiva members rushed inside.  
  
"Look, there he is!" they yelled, lunging for me. Not wanting to get caught, I tried to escape, but there was no way out for me. They grabbed me by the arms and hoisted me back inside.  
  
"We've been looking for you," the other smirked.  
  
"James!" Misty cried.  
  
"Watch over them!" I ordered.  
  
"Don't worry; you're friends aren't going anywhere, so you can watch over them yourself," he grinned as the rest of his men captured the twerps and Jess and Meowth.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Danny crouched low behind a stack of crates, shrouded by darkness. She pressed her back against it nervously as sweat poured down her forehead.  
  
Just then, another Shiva member dashed rapidly to her side.  
  
"TR status?" Danny hissed.  
  
Unexpectedly, the member saluted and dropped to her feet, dead. Danny bit her lip in fear. Team Rocket was killing off their members as if they were nothing!  
  
Rider leaped over the crates and blasted bullets in Team Rocket's direction.  
  
"Rider!" she gasped.  
  
"You all right?" he asked.  
  
"Of course! I've been here the whole time. You won't let me check it out," she pouted.  
  
"Too dangerous for someone like you," he sneered. "Now come on!" He took her hand.  
  
"Go? But the battle's barely started!"  
  
"Sometimes you gotta retreat to win! Besides, I've got someone I know you're dying to meet!" He started to drag her from the battlefield, while a few more members followed.  
  
"We lost, didn't we?"  
  
".yep."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The Shiva agents hurriedly sprinted into a huge warehouse across from the scene of battle. Rider and Danny wheezed tiredly from their run.  
  
"Danny," Rider began. "I.got you.what you wanted."  
  
"Hmm?" she cocked her head to the side in confusion. Rider glanced at her with a somewhat upset look and motioned toward where the rest of the Shiva held us captive.  
  
"I brought you.James."  
  
"James!" she cried with glee. I broke out of the other Shiva's grip roughly.  
  
"So what are you going to do with them, Danny? You already have me."  
  
"That won't work this time, James," she replied sweetly. "I'll hold on to them."  
  
"Yeah. As ransom," I smirked.  
  
"You're cute and clever," Danny smiled. "I just want to make sure that you'll be loyal to the Shiva, that's all. Do you know just how valuable you are, James?"  
  
"You speak of me like I'm an object-a thing!" I snapped.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying that the knowledge you have about Team Rocket could help us in our fight."  
  
"Look, I don't want to help you fight! How is that supposed to solve anything? You've already lost a good majority of Shiva, correct?"  
  
Danny peered back at Rider questioningly then at me once again.  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"You're mother."  
  
"Mom? What happened to her? What did you do to her?" she whirled around and glared down the other members who had captured us.  
  
"Danny, she was getting in the way.," one responded, somewhat annoyed.  
  
"She's my mother! How could you?" She lunged toward them, but Rider caught her and held her back.  
  
"Danny, calm down! You're mom's all right! I promise! They just knocked her out for a while. She'll be fine, Danny!" Danny slowly relaxed and just fell into Rider's arms.  
  
"You.you promise? She's okay?" Danny inquired.  
  
"I was there, Danny! All they did was spray a little gas on her to keep her from getting to excited and she fell asleep. She's on the couch sleeping. You think I would've let them hurt her?"  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
"You gonna calm down?" Rider asked, slowly releasing her. "We've already lost enough Shiva; I don't need you killing off the rest!" Danny smiled and nodded.  
  
"So, James, have you heard anything about the status of Team Rocket?"  
  
"Nothing. Please, Danny. Let us go. Jess and Meowth are in trouble. If I don't do something.they may not make it."  
  
"James, James, James," she shook her head. "You realize that we've had this conversation before. You asked the Shiva to spare your friends and we did. You never came through for us and now I saved them again. Don't you think you owe us something?"  
  
"This is just one big conspiracy," I grumbled.  
  
"So you've noticed?" she giggled.  
  
"James?" groaned my weak friend.  
  
"Jess?" I gasped.  
  
".Meowth," Meowth corrected feebly. I dashed to his side.  
  
"Meowth, are you all right?"  
  
"Few bruises here and dere, but I'll live," Meowth grumbled. "James, what happened?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is getting you and Jess outta here safely."  
  
"What are you talking about, Jim? Why do we hafta get outta here? We're not in any danger.are we?"  
  
"If you don't consider the Shiva dangerous, no."  
  
"Da Shiva?!" Meowth sat up in shock, then he immediately doubled over in pain.  
  
"That's right, Meowth. And James is gonna help us defeat Team Rocket," Danny informed.  
  
"What?!" Meowth glared daggers in my direction.  
  
"It's not what you think, Meowth! I don't have a choice!"  
  
"This is really getting tiring. Shiva, secure them," Rider ordered. The members took hold of Ash, Misty, Brock, and Meowth. One member lifted Jessie out of Brock's hands and she just winced.  
  
"Jess!" I shouted.  
  
"James, she'll be fine just as long as you help us," Danny advised. "I'll leave some Shiva with them to make sure that they're all right. I promise."  
  
"What will this solve, Danny? Absolutely nothing!"  
  
"That doesn't matter, James. Now, are you in or out?" I weakened to her. I was trapped and this seemed like the only option.  
  
"I'll watch over her, James," Meowth encouraged. I nodded in response.  
  
"All right, Danny," I sighed. "I'm in."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So what's the plan?" I whispered.  
  
"What plan?" Danny answered.  
  
"That's good," I mumbled.  
  
"Who needs em'? Shiva go on their instincts!"  
  
"Maybe I'm just new to this, but this to me, just seems like the reason why you're losing."  
  
"Shh.," Rider hissed. ".Team Rocket scum."  
  
We pressed our back against the wall as Team Rocket slipped outside of another large warehouse, which was apparently their temporary hideout. I recognized those members.it was.it was.Cassidy and Butch!  
  
"Team Rocket scum! You'll pay for what you did to the Shiva with your lives!" Danny screamed, leaping out from her hiding place.  
  
Danny! What was she doing? Was she crazy, trying to attack Team Rocket on their home turf?  
  
"Oh, look, Butch. Shiva. How amusing," Cassidy sneered.  
  
"Yeah, and she's all alone," Butch added, grinning.  
  
"Let's show her, shall we?" Each of them drew their weapons threateningly. Before any of us could react, the bullet was already out of the gun and zooming in her direction.  
  
"Danny!" Rider shrieked. Rider shoved Danny out of harms way, but ended getting the bullet himself. He fell to his knees for a moment from the sharp pain.  
  
"Rider! Are you.?" Danny asked frantically.  
  
".fine. Now shut up and go!" he yelled.  
  
"James, hurry!" Danny instructed.  
  
"James?" Cassidy replied, startled.  
  
I followed after them, but more members of Team Rocket blocked our path.  
  
"How did you.? That's impossible! You couldn't have remembered!"  
  
"When you have friends, you never forget," I muttered under my breath.  
  
"Let's end this." All of a sudden, Rider dropped to his knees and clutched his side weakly.  
  
"Rider! Rider! Wake up!" Danny cried desperately. "Come on, Rider! Don't let go! You're part of the Shiva; be strong!"  
  
Rider dizzily stared at Danny as tears flowed down her cheeks. He brushed them away gently with his frail fingers.  
  
"So.are you, Danny," he whispered. "Be strong. Be.strong."  
  
"That's why I need you, Rider," she whimpered. He smiled slightly.  
  
"You never could.take care of yourself. Just like.a kid."  
  
"How sweet! But your sentimental moment is finished! Team Rocket: attack!" Cassidy shrieked. Rider gritted his teeth and stood, trying to reassure Danny that he could defend himself.  
  
Then Danny defiantly stood up.  
  
"No! No more!" she yelled. We all turned our attention to Danny. She glared at Cassidy and Butch with such defiance that they lowered their arms.  
  
"How will this solve anything?" Danny yelled. "We shouldn't be fighting like this! Look around," she waved her hand around the remains of the once whole city to demonstrate.  
  
"We did this! It's gotta stop before we destroy the city and everything in it! Rider," she drifted her focus on Rider. ".I'm sorry. I didn't.I." Tears once again formed in her eyes.  
  
Just then, Cassidy and Butch loaded their pistols and pointed it at us.  
  
"All of a sudden, the city matters so much to you. You didn't seem to care when you killed off two of our members to save Jessie and Meowth!" Cassidy replied.  
  
"Let's get rid of them!" Butch growled.  
  
"Stop right there," Giovanni stated.  
  
"Giovanni." Danny gasped.  
  
"Don't kill that one," Giovanni pointed at Rider. Rider just firmly planted his feet in the ground and glowered at him in opposition. "He's the leader of the Shiva; as long as we have him, the battle is already won. Dispose of the rest."  
  
Rider just stood there bravely, guarding Danny, standing his ground as the men approached him.  
  
"Take me if you can," Rider growled.  
  
Cassidy and Butch pushed Danny and the rest of us back, away from Rider.  
  
"Danny!" Rider gasped, roughly breaking away from their grip and coming after us, but they restrained him.  
  
I had to do something to stop this! It was getting way out of hand. If one of us didn't come up with a backup plan, we were all in big trouble!  
  
"Team Rocket to da rescue!" someone cried. Smoke poured out of nowhere, blocking our view. Jess? Meowth?  
  
"What's going on?" Cassidy coughed. "Who's behind this?"  
  
"Don't you recognize us, Cassidy?" another voice piped up.  
  
Suddenly the smoke cleared to reveal the two strangers.  
  
"Meowth!" he put in.  
  
"Jessie!" Jess grinned.  
  
My heart leaped with joy! Jessie! Meowth! They were both all right!  
  
"Jessie? Meowth? You two couldn't have survived that!" Butch gasped.  
  
"Well, guess what? We did!" Meowth laughed.  
  
"Keep in mind that we did get the same training as you and Cassidy," Jessie smirked.  
  
"Told you I'd take care of her! Jess woke up a little while after youse left and she decided ta come after you! It wasn't all dat hard ta break away from dose Shiva either! She figured you'd need her!" Meowth smiled at me.  
  
"James,.are you all right?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Me?"  
  
".I thought you were gone forever," she blushed slightly.  
  
"Me too. Specially' with Jessibelle around," I responded. "She tried to keep me from remembering you.guys," I added hurriedly, blushing as well.  
  
Before we could react, Butch sneaked behind Jessie and grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back. She gave out a little cry for help as Butch backed away with Cassidy.  
  
"Seeing that we're outnumbered, we decided to take a little consolation prize," Butch grinned evilly.  
  
Jess! How could I save her? Well, I had done it once before; the least I could do is try. I just hoped that I would live through it. I gulped.  
  
I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small bottle from a few days back. Back when we had nothing, and yet had everything-each other. It was a container of a sweet smelling perfume that Jessie loved to wear.  
  
Jess, this is for you.  
  
I drew my arm up behind my head and prepared to throw the bottle. I released it from my hand with such force that when it hit the arm that Butch held his weapon with, he let go of it with a screech of pain.  
  
The minute that the weapon hit the ground, Jessie elbowed Butch in the stomach with her free arm. He was doubled over on the ground in moments.  
  
Danny dove down and retrieved the gun before Team Rocket could do a thing. She aimed it at each of them in turn and they all raised their arms in reluctance.  
  
"Don't move a muscle! Or I'll let you have it!" Danny threatened.  
  
"Let us have it?" Cassidy mocked. "What about you're little speech, Danny? I thought you didn't want any more fighting-any more violence?"  
  
"Don't listen, Danny!" Rider warned. "She's trying to weaken you!"  
  
"Don't pay attention to her trap! Focus, Danny!" another Shiva cried. Danny glanced at the gun and at the cowering Team Rocket and willingly tossed the pistol in their direction.  
  
"That's right. I don't want any more fighting," Danny acknowledged.  
  
"Fool!" Giovanni reclaimed the gun and ordered his members to secure us once again. "Now that the tables have turned, Team Rocket will not be so forgiving, my dear. The only thing that we can give to you is my solemn promise that you will die last," Giovanni sneered.  
  
"Thank you, but I don't need your promises," Danny retorted. "Because no one here will be killed."  
  
"Are you saying that you alone can save your friends?"  
  
"What if she is?" Rider stepped in, blocking her from Giovanni.  
  
"You're almost as crazy as James was!" Giovanni laughed.  
  
"But I won, correct?" I advanced toward him.  
  
"If you think we're afraid of Team Rocket anymore, we're not. We may have been before, but that's in the past. And the only reason it scared us is because it has people like you leading us!" Jessie snapped.  
  
"Now that were free, nothing can stop us! Not even da likes of Team Rocket!" Meowth shouted. Giovanni stood there in shock at all of us actually standing up to him one by one even though he had us up against the wall.  
  
"You all have a lot of guts, but guts alone won't win this battle," Giovanni replied.  
  
"Maybe a little backup will!" Ash yelled from a distance. The twerps! They came back!  
  
"Them again!" Giovanni muttered angrily.  
  
"You may have weapons, but we have power!" Misty added.  
  
"Power?" Giovanni cackled. "You three children? And how do you plan to defeat us?"  
  
"With girl power!" Misty squealed.  
  
"Speak for yourself," Ash and Brock grumbled. Misty ignored them and blew a little whistle that was around her neck.  
  
Immediately after, a whole army of Officer Jennys came to our rescue.  
  
"Those little runts called the cops on us!" Butch observed in fear.  
  
"Retreat!" Cassidy ordered, dashing off with Butch and the other few members.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" Giovanni demanded. The Jennys leaped out of their vehicles and apprehended the fleeing criminals and their leader.  
  
"The Boss isn't gonna bail you two out this time. Oh, I forgot. He's going with you," Jessie smirked as Butch and Cassidy were dragged screaming into the police cars.  
  
"Looks like you'll have a good 90 years in prison to think up a new plan. Make it a good one," I sneered.  
  
"Yeah! If youse eva make it outta dere!" Meowth laughed. Giovanni just glared daggers at us as Officer Jenny shoved him into the car.  
  
But I didn't care. He was out of my life forever! I would never have to worry about him or Team Rocket again. Free at last!  
  
As soon as all the police cars disappeared from view, the Shiva began to slowly remove their small jackets with the gang's emblem on it in disgust and diminish from sight until there were only two remaining.  
  
"James, look, I'm really sorry," Danny apologized. "I shouldn't have forced you into this. It was my battle; not yours. But thank you so much."  
  
"Did I really have a choice?" I smiled. She grinned broadly at me. "Well, it's back to square one again."  
  
"You're still whining about that job thing? Don't worry about it! You said you met my mother, right?"  
  
".yeah."  
  
"She owns a business of her own and she's always looking for extra help! When she hears that you guys fought with me and Rider to defend the city,."  
  
"Danny, can we just save the conversations for later?" Rider questioned, clutching his bleeding arm.  
  
"Sorry, Rider," she smiled, ripping part of her shorts off and wrapping his wound tightly. "Meet us back at the house, guys! I gotta get this stiff back to my house."  
  
"What stiff? I can walk," Rider grumbled. He started to walk back toward her home, but stumbled.  
  
Then she groaned, "You don't even remember how to walk."  
  
"Well, excuse me, but I'm losing all of my life's blood here!" He draped his arm over her shoulders and hopped all the way back home.  
  
"Like you could walk when you were well?"  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
"No, you shut up!"  
  
Jessie, Meowth and I just giggled as they disappeared into the small house.  
  
Then Jess and me just stared from the ground to Meowth. Meowth just smiled after a moment or two and nodded as he followed Danny and Rider.  
  
"Hey, guys, wait! Ya got any yarn balls?" Meowth cried. Alone at last.  
  
"So.," I began.  
  
"So.," she repeated.  
  
"First things first," I sighed. "Hi."  
  
She grinned at me and said, "Hi."  
  
Without waiting a minute longer, I just wrapped my arms around her and we just relaxed in our tight embrace. I felt moisture upon my shoulder and that's when I realized that Jessie was crying.  
  
"I missed you so much.." she sobbed.  
  
"Me too, Jess." Then she pulled away slowly and just stared at me. It felt so good to be reunited with my best friend once again.  
  
Just by that simple act, she had shown me she can be trusted and she trusted me. Much more than she had and hopefully with time that seed of trust would grow.  
  
No longer was she a frail rose petal. Her pain would always be there, but she found the strength to rise above it and trust once again. As long as I'm around and as long as she lets me, I will protect her and keep our bond strong. The way it should be.  
  
"Jess! James! We need backup! Rider's out of control!" Meowth yelled for help.  
  
"No! Not that! Not the alcohol!" Rider shrieked.  
  
"It has to be done, Rider! Now hold still.," Danny replied, moving toward him.  
  
"Noooo!"  
  
Jessie and I laughed as we took off in their direction.  
  
"Jessie, did you really miss me?" I questioned skeptically. She wiped the tears from her eyes and winked at me.  
  
"Of course not!" she grinned.  
  
I flashed her a grin back. Now I knew the truth about Jessie and our past together. And I knew that our bond was unbreakable. Nothing could ever, or would ever separate us again.  
  
"Aaaah!" Rider screamed.  
  
"Stop being a wuss," Danny scolded.  
  
"I am not a wuss."  
  
"Am too."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Am too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Am too!!"  
  
"Am not!!!"  
  
The End!  
  
This is the last sequel. I promise. Maybe. ( 


End file.
